Charmed new days
by Citizen of Heaven
Summary: A new threat arises leaving everyone confused and scared


**Chapter 1 - It's a hard knock life  
**

"ughh gross", Piper complained as she came out of the washroom. "how are you feeling now?", Prue asked. "a little better", Piper replied. "well I am excited for more children to join this family", Prue stated. "yeah I just wish I didn't have to go through morning sickness which is technically all day sickness", Piper stated, as she rubbed her six months belly. "tell me about it". "Aunt Piper?", Heavenly called. "In here". "good morning", Heavenly greeted. "Morning", Piper and Prue chorused. "do you know where my daddy is?". Heavenly asked. "he went out with uncle Leo to the park with Sophia and Wyatt", Piper informed. "aww I wish I went with them", Heavenly asked. "well you were still sleeping and he didn't want to bother you", Prue replied. "yeah... well I am just going to play with my dolls", Heavenly declared. "wait", Piper called before Heavenly could leave. "just remember that you can always talk to us whenever you need to alright we love you", Piper said, with a warm smile. "I love you too thank you", Heavenly said gratefully, as she left the room. "It's good that she is doing better", Piper stated. "yeah it was terrifying to see Phoebe cry in pain while feeling Heavenly's pain", Prue said. Piper nodded in agreement. "well I am making breakfast do you have any special request?", Prue asked. "Umm that's a good question I want some Pickles and Ketchup maybe I can throw some strawberries", Piper stated. "gross I almost forgot how nasty pregnancy cravings were", Prue said. "well it taste good now let's go", Piper ordered playfully. "Yes ma'am", Prue teased. "Heavenly would you like some cereal or eggs?", Piper asked, as they stopped at the door in Heavenly's room. "I think I want some cereal", Heavenly replied. "alright come downstairs", Prue said. "ok I'll be there in a minute", Heavenly said, as Prue and Piper made their way downstairs.

Laughter could be heard in the manor, as the trio of best friends chased each other around the sun room. "ladies please keep it down Aria is sleeping", Prue said. "sorry", the girls chorused as they giggled. "ooh I know we should play hide and seek we can use the whole house", Shaniah suggested. "we can't go to the basement because all our Christmas decorations and other stuff are there", Heavenly stated. "what about the attic?", Akita asked. "I don't know I have to ask". "can you please ask", Shaniah said. "ok I'll be right back", Heavenly said as she exited the sun room. "mommy daddy", Heavenly called, as As Phoebe who was laying on top of Cole as they were making out jumped off at the sound of Heavenly's voice and sat on his lap. They were in the living room. "yes baby", Phoebe replied, trying to catch her breath. "we want to play hide and seek with the whole house can we also use the attic please?", Heavenly asked. "umm I don't think that's good idea you can use the whole house but just leave the basement and attic", Phoebe said. "we just want to hide can we please?". "your mother's right baby there are potions and stuff there we wouldn't want any trouble", Cole added. "Ok... what were you guys doing?", Heavenly asked, noticing suspicious behaviour. "What do you mean honey?", Cole asked nervously. "I mean as I walked in I saw mommy jumping off like she didn't want me to see something... what were you two doing?", Heavenly asked. "nothing really", Phoebe said. "then why are you acting like you were hiding something?", Heavenly asked. "we aren't hiding anything it's just we were having... grown up time", Phoebe explained. "why don't you just go get some ice cream for you and your friends", Cole said. "really?". "really just take one ice cream sandwich for each of you", Cole said. "yay thank you", Heavenly squealed, as she ran to her friends. "great save baby", Phoebe stated rewarding him with a kiss. "yeah we have to be careful", Cole said. "yeah last time she almost caught us having sex in the bed room", Phoebe stated, as Cole cringed in the memory. "yeah that was horrifying", Cole commented. They shared a comfortable silence before Cole proceeded to kiss her neck. "so where were we?", Cole asked seductively, as he kissed her neck. "ooh Cole". Cole then carried Phoebe as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They shared a passionate kiss as he shimmered them to their bedroom.

"The sun will come out tomorrow bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow there be sun oh tomorrow tomorrow I love ya tomorrow it's only a day a WAYYY", Heavenly sang. "beautiful", Shaniah said, Akita, and the whole Halliwell family except Andy, and Leo, were watching Heavenly practice for her _Annie_ audition. "thank you.. do you think they'll pick me?", Heavenly asked. "well you are amazing and I think you have a great chance", Phoebe said, as Heavenly gave her a hug. "are you singing any other songs?", Akita asked. "yes but I don't know which one to sing yet", Heavenly stated. "oh I know you can do a Disney song it will be awesome", Shaniah suggested she was so excited for Heavenly. "yeah that's a great idea Shaniah", Piper stated. Shaniah smiled. "yeah I'll see which song I'll do", Heavenly stated. "well girls it's time for bed", Phoebe announced. "Ohh do we have to?", Heavenly asked. "yes baby you all need your sleep", Cole reasoned. "ok come on ya'll", Heavenly surrendered. "good night girls", Prue said. "Night", The girls chorused.

"sIre WhEn ArE wE gOiNg To MoVe FoRwArD wItH tHe PlAn?", Anzu asked. "Patience the plan is moving along as I want it but we have to strike while the iron is hot", Abaddon stated. "wHeN wIlL tHe IrOn Be HoT?", Anzu asked. "In due time Anzu in due time".

"Far away long ago.. glowing dim as an ember... things my heart used to know things it yearns to remember", Heavenly sang, as Cole clapped suddenly. "Oh daddy you surprised me", Heavenly stated. "sorry about that... that was awesome sweetie is that the song you have chosen for your audition?", Cole asked, as Heavenly gave him a hug. "umm I am not I am just testing it to see if it's good". "well you sound beautiful and you are going to do great", Cole assured. "do you think I'll get the part?", Heavenly asked. "well I am not a judge but if I were I would chose you". "are you just saying that because you're my daddy?", Heavenly asked. "umm no maybe but I am serious when I say you can really sing and dance now I am not sure what they are looking for in the audition... but I am sure they will like you and like I have always said if they don't take you there are others who will", Cole said, as Heavenly smiled. "thank you daddy", Heavenly said, giving him a big hug. "no problem baby... where's everybody?", Cole asked "Aunt Prue and Aunt Piper took the babies to park Uncle Leo is with the elders Aunt Paige and Uncle Andy are at work and mommy is taking a shower", Heavenly informed. "Hey sweetie", Phoebe suddenly called as she walked into the sun room. "Hey beautiful", Cole greeted with wide eyes as he took Phoebe in his arms, and the couple shared a short and passionate kiss. "hey handsome how was your day?", Phoebe asked. "It was tiring but I am happy to be finally home", Cole stated as he took a sit on the chair and sat Phoebe on his lap, as she rested her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. "Cole so I went to the doctor today", Phoebe informed. "really? is everything alright?", Cole asked his heart filled with worry. "well-". The conversation was suddenly interrupted with a demon shimmering in. "Heavenly go upstairs now", Phoebe ordered, as she jumped off his lap ready to fight the intruder. Cole threw a few fireballs at the demon but he easily dodged it. The demon then threw a fireball towards Heavenly as she deflected it. "HEAVENLY NOW", Phoebe hollered, as the demon threw a fireball at her and Cole's arms, as they fell to the floor. "MOMMY DADDY", Heavenly cried, as she was now angry. Heavenly then used her icles to throw the demon against a chair, as the chair broke immediately. "stupid little witch", The demon said, as he got up and charged at Heavenly. "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER", Phoebe screamed, as she got up and kicked the demon in the face, but the pain in her arm weakened her knees as she fell down in pain. The demon walked towards Phoebe, as Cole threw a fireball at the demon immediately killing him. "UNCLE LEO", Heavenly called, as Leo instantly orbed in, by this time Piper and Prue had came back with the babies. "what's going on here?", Piper asked. "keep the babies away", Cole grunted in pain, as Leo finished healing Phoebe and went to him. "Cole Heavenly", Phoebe called, as she slowly got up. "are you alright Phoebe?", Cole asked, as Leo finished healing him. "yes are you two alright", Phoebe asked, as she hugged Heavenly and Cole. Cole and Heavenly nodded. "how many demons?", Prue asked. "just one", Cole said. "yeah and he was really powerful", Heavenly said. "Heavenly why didn't you leave when I asked you to?", Phoebe asked. "I couldn't leave alone he would have killed you", Heavenly reasoned. "no we could have handled him baby next time just listen to me". "no I have to fight I don't think I can just leave", Heavenly argued. "Heavenly you will leave so you don't get hurt". "Mommy I also have powers too I can fight". Phoebe sighed in frustration. "Heavenly stop talking back to your mother", Cole said. Heavenly shook her head as she walked out of the sun room. "what's up with her?", Leo asked. "I don't know but she is becoming more and more stubborn and won't listen to me", Phoebe said. "I think she just wants to help", Prue reasoned. "I know but she is my baby girl and I don't want her to be hurt". "yes and you are her mother she doesn't want to loose you too", Prue said. "she shouldn't worry I am supposed to protect her not the other way around", Phoebe said passionately, as few tears escaped her eyes. "Phoebe", Cole called as she walked out.

"ThE DeMoN wAs VaNqUiShEd SiRe WhAt ArE wE wAiTiNg FoR", Anzu complained. "Anzu you have to have patience so we don't end up like him don't you see this is why many demons are killed because they attack without a plan whatsoever unless you want to end up like that we have to follow my way", Abaddon reasoned. "AlRiGhT i SuRrEnDeR bUt ThIs BeTtEr WoRk". "yes it will". The two demons walked through the underworld as screams could be heard in a distance. "I aM fEeLiNg LiKe gOiNg oN a InNoCeNt kIlLiNg SpReE cArE tO jOiN mE?". "no you go ahead and have fun", Abaddon said, as Anzu nodded and went his own way excitement filled his eyes.

Without saying anything Cole walked into Heavenly's room, as Phoebe was patting Heavenly's back as she cried into her pillow. "Heavenly baby it's going to be alright", Phoebe comforted, as tears fell down her eyes. Cole rubbed Phoebe's back and kissed her neck. Phoebe thanked him with a small smile. "Heavenly", Cole called, as she got up and looked at Cole. "you are never going to loose us we are going to live to watch you grow into a beautiful woman", Cole assured. "but demons always want to kill my family and they killed my other parents", Heavenly sobbed. "Listen Heavenly that's how it is but we are always going to win every battle". "how sure are you?", Heavenly asked. "I believe that we will and I know no matter what we go through it will be ok... you've got to believe that", Cole comforted, as Heavenly went into his arms, as her sobs subsided. "now you have to listen whenever you are told to leave.. yes you have powers but we do too and we want to protect you", Phoebe said. "I'll try", Heavenly said. "Heavenly", Cole called. "ok fine I'll listen", Heavenly sighed, as she put her hands up in surrender. "I'm excited for my Annie audition", Heavenly stated. "yes and I am sure you'll do great", Cole said. "yeah and we will all be there to support you", Phoebe added. "thanks... I think I am hungry now", Heavenly stated. "go see what aunt Prue is making for dinner", Phoebe said, as Heavenly nodded and left the room. The couple smiled, as they linked arms and went to their room to wash up for dinner. "Phoebe so what happened when you went to the hospital?", Cole asked. "I found out that I am three months pregnant", Phoebe revealed, as a big smile appeared on Cole's face. "Phoebe that's great", Cole said, as he held her in his arms and kissed her, Phoebe laughed happily. "it's so weird that you and Piper are always Pregnant around the same time", Cole commented. "yeah it's like it was planned", Phoebe joked, winking at Cole. "yes definitely planned...so are we going to tell the family?", Cole asked. "not yet due to my past miscarriages I think we should wait for a while before we tell everyone", Phoebe reasoned. Cole nodded in agreement. "yes finally a new baby... don't worry baby daddy won't let anything happen to you", Cole talked to Phoebe's stomach in a baby voice, as she laughed.

Heavenly woke up early, she was so excited for her audition for _Annie_ in New York. Heavenly decided to go take a shower, quietly so she wouldn't wake everyone up. After showering she decided to wear her favourite blue dress. She brushed her hair, due to her Afro she felt she could get the part, because she was always taught that the look is everything. She finished dressing up as she put a big blue bow on her head. Heavenly could hear Aria crying from her room. Look who's awake, she thought. By the time she finished packing her dance bag, she realized that the house was really quiet, chills were sent through her spine, due to how unusual this was for this family. "Mommy... daddy", Heavenly called as she knocked on her parents rooms. Aria was still crying. With no answer she opened the door to find no one inside. Heavenly made her way to the babies room, where Aria stood on her crib and was crying. Wyatt and Sophia slept soundly. Heavenly carried Aria in her arms and patted her back as she made her way to Prue and Andy's room, opening the door to find no one inside. "Aunt Prue Uncle Andy", Heavenly called as she was trying to stay calm, as Aria was crying softly. Heavenly went around the house to find that it was completely empty. By this time Sophia and Wyatt were awake as they orbed and shimmered in front of Heavenly. "Ivily", They both called. "I don't know where everybody is", Heavenly said, but she knew the babies needed a change. "Ok let's go to your room so I can change you", Heavenly said, as she held Sophia and Wyatt's hand as Wyatt orbed them upstairs. "Uncle LEO", Heavenly called, but there was no answer Heavenly was now more worried. Heavenly started with Aria, she had watched her mom and aunts change the babies all the time, so she had an idea on how it worked. After changing the babies she took them to the kitchen and fed them their bottle. "mommy", Wyatt called. "yeah I don't know where they are", Heavenly replied.

Piper woke up feeling aches every where, she rubbed her belly in relief. She didn't really fully remember what had happened, but the fear and the pain she felt was magnified, so she cried out. "Piper", she could hear Paige call. "Paige?", Piper asked. Paige then came running towards Piper. "Piper are you alright?", Paige asked as she went to her sister's side. "I think so where's everybody?". "I don't know I have been walking around but I couldn't find anyone", Paige replied as she used her thump to wipe tears from her sister's eyes. "we have to find them", Piper said, as she tried to stand up but the pain sat her back down. "Take it easy Piper so you don't hurt yourself", Paige advised. "I know but we can't just sit around everyone could be hurt... LEO". "I have already tried calling you are the only one that replied and it's too dark to see", Paige said. "I am fine can we just look around please", Piper begged. "ok but get ready to freeze", Paige said, as she helped Piper up from the ground. The duo made their way around the unknown location, their eyes were adjusting to the darkness. Around them there were torches of fire sticks near the walls, and that was the only light source, which didn't do much lighting up. Once in a while they called for others but got no answer.

The door bell rang as Heavenly ran to answer it. "Grandma", Heavenly said giving Yolanda a big hug. "I came as fast as I could are you alright?", Yolanda asked. Heavenly shook her head as she continued to cry. "I don't know where everyone is I woke up and found no one around", Heavenly cried. "Everything is going to be alright", Yolanda assured. Then Sophia shimmered next to Heavenly, as she was crying. Yolanda took her in her arms trying to console her. "MOMMY", Sophia cried. "Sophia Wyatt and Aria have been crying and I don't know what to do", "Heavenly sobbed. "I don't want my family to die". "don't worry sweetie we are going to figure out a way do you want to come stay at my house?", Yolanda asked. Heavenly immediately shook her head in disapproval. "Ok I'll come and stay here it's going to be alright... have you eaten Lunch". Heavenly shook her head. "ok I will go make something after I put the babies down for a nap". "thank you grandma", Heavenly said, hugging Yolanda. "no problem baby just try to stay positive", Yolanda stated.

"COLE", Phoebe called as she coughed violently due to the dust that was everywhere. "PIPER PRUE PAIGE SOMEONE". Phoebe stood up as she felt a sharp pain on her leg. Tears blurred her vision as she could hear whispers in the distance. Phoebe then started to crawl after wiping the tears off her face, she tried to moved away from the whispers but they just seemed to continue to surround her. Phoebe tried to sustain her coughs to avoid being caught by whatever or whoever was whispering in the distance. The violent cough over powered her as she let out series of coughs. Then she realized that she couldn't hear the whispers anymore, panic arose in her heart as she quickly hid behind a big rock. Three figures could be seen wearing a big robe with a hood that was covering half their faces. "where she go?", One of figures asked in an audible whisper. "we have to get her", Another one pitched in. "it's not like she has anywhere to run", The third one laughed. "let's go". The three figures then walked away. Phoebe then got up from her seat she had to walk, she couldn't just crawl her hands were already bleeding. Phoebe stood up as she held in her scream of pain. "It's alright baby mommy is going to get us out of here", Phoebe whispered to her belly, as she rubbed her little bump.

"Heavenly", Yolanda called as she walked into Heavenly's room. Soft cries could be heard from the attic. "Heavenly", Yolanda called as panic rose in her heart, she made her way to attic, and found Heavenly holding unto Sophia and they were both crying. "It's alright", Yolanda said as carried Sophia in her arms hugged the two sisters. "I'm scared grandma something bad has happened to my family", Heavenly sobbed. "we are going to find them do not worry yourself", Yolanda assured. "but how you don't even have powers and I don't want to go back to foster care and I don't want to be separated from my cousins and sister", Heavenly sobbed. "no no sweetie you are not going anywhere and no one is going to separate you... I am going to stay here with the four of you and I'll make sure that you are alright". "but demons might come after us", Heavenly complained. "I know but we will be fine". The conversation was interrupted with the sound of the door bell. "go to your room with Sophia and stay with Wyatt and Aria", Yolanda instructed. "no I am coming with you I have to protect you". "nothing is going to happen to me alright now go", Yolanda ordered. "let's go your room Sophia", Heavenly said, as they both shimmered away. Yolanda made her way to the front door. "who's there?", Yolanda asked at the door. "It's me Amber", The voice called back. Yolanda sighed in relief and opened the door. "hey Amber what brings you over?", Yolanda asked, as she let Amber in. "I have been trying to reach Phoebe Piper Prue and Paige for some days now and I just feel something is wrong... Is everything alright?", Amber said, as they made their way to living room. "umm yes... I mean no... the truth is everyone have been missing for a couple days now it's just the kids that are here", Yolanda said, as tears threatened to fall. "what? have you reported this to the police?. "No I only informed Darryl and he is doing everything he can because and Heavenly has been having nightmares every night about them and she can't talk about it without crying", Yolanda explained, as her tears fell. "If it's demonic then I can help", Amber stated. "it has to be demonic more than half of the family was kidnapped with no trace of where they are", Yolanda stated her voice shaking in fear. "what about Heavenly I mean she is a witch a child of a charmed one.. with her help we might actually find the rest of her family", Amber reasoned. "yeah but she's a little girl and I wouldn't want anything to happen to her". "I understand but power has no age she might be a child but she is very powerful I have seen what she can do", Amber said. "we have to find another way". "are you a witch?", Amber asked. "no my son got it from my husband", Yolanda revealed. "so that means we have limited options Heavenly has to help if we must find her family", Amber said. "It's too dangerous and I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to her", Yolanda stated. "we can all go together and come up with a plan because she's in more danger due to the fact that we don't know what we are up against", Amber reasoned. Yolanda shook her head. Amber sighed in frustration. "look I don't want anything to happen to my grand baby what's wrong with that?", Yolanda voiced her frustration. "Miss Amber is right grandma", Heavenly's voice could suddenly be heard. "hey baby I thought I told you to stay upstairs". "I want to find my family I know I can", Heavenly stated, tears falling down her eyes. "It's too dangerous Heavenly and you aren't doing anything but going upstairs to stay with your sister and cousins". "STOP IT GRANDMA", Heavenly screamed. "I'm sorry I have to help I can't just sit around my family needs me". Yolanda buried her face in her hands. "ok but you need to work with your dad", Yolanda stated. "why I don't need him I can do this on my own". "I know he did terrible things but he is the only other option we have", Yolanda stated the bitter truth. "I don't think so Miss Amber can also help out", Heavenly stated. "Yeah except I don't have active powers". "so you have to work with your dad". "No if you make me I'll never talk to you again", Heavenly stated, breaking Yolanda's heart. "HEAVENLY LISTEN-". "NO I don't want anything to do with him and if you won't help me... then I'll find my own way", Heavenly concluded as she angrily stormed out. "HEAVENLY".

"Prue... LEO...Piper Paige Phoebe", Andy called, as he walked through the candle lit cave of some sort. His right eye swollen and he couldn't even remember previous events to this moment, but all he could feel was pains around his body. "PRUE". Andy stopped dead in tracks as foot steps could be heard around him, he couldn't tell which direction, the ache and worry grew as he tried to see through the partially lit place. "who's there?", Andy asked, as the foot steps seemed to be approaching him. "hello", A voice called. Leaving Andy confused it sounded like a little kid. Then a little brunette Caucasian girl who looked about 9 or 10 years old appeared before Andy. "come on we have to move fast", The little stated. "what?... who are you?", Andy asked, feeling weird listening to a little girl. "I'll answer all your questions later we have to go they are coming and if they get here they'll kill you... now come on". The little girl held Andy's hand and guided him through the lightly dimmed hallway. Far behind them footsteps could be heard along with sighs of annoyance and disappointment. The little girl took Andy to a little room with a little bed and a little table that had a first aid kit on it. "Just lay down I'll clean your wounds", The little girl ordered sweetly. Even though he had a lot of questions, Andy still felt a little safe with her.

Prue ran she didn't know who was chasing her but she didn't care she just ran. She had cuts all over her arms and she couldn't remember much from previous events but she knew that the Halliwel family were in big trouble. All she could hope for was that everyone was doing alright. Prue went to quiet and secluded area, as she tried to astral project to reach anyone in her family, but something was blocking her magic. She could feel herself trying to astral project, but just for the magic to be back fired. Prue was suddenly interrupted with a sound of footsteps. She quietly listened as she heard hushed male voices as the two figures walked by. 'what the heck is going on?', Prue thought. Suddenly one of the figures turned back and looked in the direction of where Prue was crouched down. One of figures whispered to the other, but Prue couldn't understand what was being said. Then suddenly the two figures walked towards where Prue hid, by this time Prue stood up ready to fight. The two hooded figures ran towards her. Prue immediately kicked one in the stomach and used her telekinesis to throw the other one against a wall falling unconscious. Prue and the conscious figure fought until Prue was able to finish the fight by stabbing the demon with a sharp rock, as the demon was instantly killed. Without wasting time Prue ran towards the other demon and held him in a head lock as he was starting to wake up. "Where is the rest of my family?", Prue asked. "I don't know I swear", The demon stated. "If you don't tell me then I'll kill you", Prue threatened. "I already said I don't know... we were minding our business before we spotted you", The demon pleaded. Prue then stabbed him on the chest as he blew up and died. She didn't have time for this she had to find her family.

"Ugh this is so annoying", Heavenly exclaimed as she slammed the book of shadows shut. "Heavenly", Yolanda called. Heavenly looked up to see Yolanda carrying a plate of food. "you have to eat you haven't eaten since yesterday", Yolanda stated. "I am not hungry", Heavenly mumbled, avoiding eye contact. "honey I am sorry for upsetting you but you have to eat your parents won't be happy if they knew you weren't eating". "How can I eat when I can't find my family anywhere... I feel so useless", Heavenly stated, as the tears she had been holding in streamed down her face. "I'm sorry". "I am not mad at you... you were just trying to help", Heavenly said, as they both shared a hug. "now can you please eat so we can move on with the plan", Yolanda said, as she handed Heavenly the plate. Heavenly nodded with a smile. "Thank you grandma".

**Chapter 2 - Family reunion **

A week had passed since the disappearance of the sisters and their husbands. Yolanda had made calls on behalf of the sisters and called in sick in their jobs, as for P4, Piper had a manager that was running it so luckily everything was going alright for now. "don't you think it's a good idea to inform the police about their sudden disappearance", Victor suggested. Victor came over to the manor and would be staying there to help out with the kids. "no it's not a good idea because we know it's demonic", Yolanda reasoned. "how are you sure though they are also human?", He asked. "because Cole and Leo are also missing... think about it they are magical it wouldn't be possible to just take them all at the same time", Amber pitched in. "I think I found a way to find them", Heavenly suddenly said, as she and Akita walked into the Living room where, Amber, Armani, Yolanda and Victor were. "how?", Yolanda asked. "I can say a spell to send me there", Heavenly said. "No no I don't agree with that it's too dangerous", Yolanda stated. "I have powers I can defend myself", Heavenly argued. "this demon successfully kidnapped the Charmed ones along with Paige who is also very powerful, Leo, Cole a very powerful demon and Andy all at the same time... so I think they could hurt you or even worst", Armani reasoned. "yes but we can go together", Heavenly said. "but we wouldn't stand a chance", Yolanda reasoned. "please let me try I'll be very careful", Heavenly pleaded. "You need someone who is very powerful to go with you and since no one is around we have to find another way", Yolanda stated. "FINE I'll go with him if that's the only way to get my family back I'll do it", Heavenly snapped. "go with who?", Victor asked. "look I am not trying to make you uncomfortable but it's the reality", Yolanda reasoned. "I SAID FINE", Heavenly hollered. "Young lady you better stop this right now and just listen", Yolanda scolded. "I'm sorry... please call him", Heavenly said calmly. "call who?", Victor asked again, feeling a little left out. "her father", Amber replied. "Delante? no he can't not after what he did", Victor protested. "I understand but this situation is dire and we need him because she can't go alone", Yolanda stated. "look I know he is your son and you feel the need to defend him but he isn't going anywhere with my grand daughter". "I know he is my son but that doesn't mean I agree with him... he was wrong yes but she would be in more danger going by herself than going with him", Yolanda reasoned. "can you please call him we can't waste more time", Heavenly pleaded. "can I go with Heavenly mommy?", Akita asked. "no you can't Heavenly has active powers and you don't", Amber reasoned. "I don't agree with this", Victor commented. "it's not your call to make", Yolanda stated, as she got her phone and walked out to call Delante. "and why is that Heavenly is my grand daughter and my daughters and their husbands are in danger", Victor stated angrily, he was tried of everyone trying to make him feel unimportant and irrelevant. "Delante is on his way", Yolanda revealed ignoring Victor, as she walked back in the populated living room. "HEY", Victor hollered. "can we all try to please calm down", Armani mediated. "why is she the one to make all the rules", Victor complained. "LOOK I am not making any rules this is a situation that is important now I might not be magical but I do understand it and it's obvious that you don't know much so why can't you just take a seat". Victor buried his face in his hands out of frustration. "Please let us all come down we should be putting this energy towards coming up with a plan or a spell", Amber reasoned. "I think I got a spell and I got an idea", Heavenly suddenly said as everyone looked at her, she was clearly unbothered by the argument. "when did you write it and how did you write it so fast?", Yolanda asked. "well I had to do something while the two of you were arguing and plus I have been practising with Aunt Prue", Heavenly explained. After about 20 minutes the door bell rang, as Yolanda went to get it after a few seconds she walked in with Delante. "hello everyone", Delante greeted, as tension filled the room.

Andy woke up with the worst head ache he had ever experienced, he looked around the unknown surroundings as worry then filled his heart again. Andy tried to get up as he grunted in pain. "you have to take it easy you are still recovering", The little brunette girl stated. "how long have I been asleep?", Andy asked. "A few days". "that can't be I have to find Prue and my family", Andy said, trying to get up again as he shot with an evil headache. "you have to take it easy... just eat first then we can be on our way". "who exactly are you and why are you doing this?", Andy asked. "A simple thank you would be nice", The girl stated sarcastically. Andy replied with a serious look. "If I wanted to kill you I would have done it already.. and why I would do this let's just say I'm returning a favour". Andy sighed. "do you have anyone looking after you though you're just a little girl", Andy said, still not sure if he could trust her. "I take care of myself I'm not a baby I'm a big girl... and plus this little girl saved your life". Andy raised his hand in surrender. "now eat so we can get going". The girl handed Andy a plate of soup with another plate with some biscuits. Andy didn't even try to question where she could get such food he just tried to quench the hunger that was eating him up, as he ate.

"Hear these words hear my cry spirit from the other side come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide", Heavenly summoned. Everyone was gathered in the attic. White lights appeared to reveal Patty. "Cool", Akita exclaimed. "hey grandma", Heavenly greeted, as Patty crossed the line and went to give Heavenly a big hug. "hey baby how have you been?", Patty asked, not noticing the full room. "not good my whole family is missing except us kids", Heavenly explained. "what? how", Patty asked. "well I have to go get them back", Heavenly stated. "oh hi everyone", Patty greeted. "hello Patty", Victor greeted, as everyone greeted with a small wave. Suddenly Sophia and Wyatt shimmered/ orbed next to Heavenly, they looked like they've been crying. "Oh hello Wyatt Sophia", Patty greeted, kneeling down to the toddlers level and hugged them. "It's alright we are going to find everyone", Heavenly assured, as she also tried to comfort them. "here I'll take them and feed them I need to check on Aria", Yolanda stated. "Let me help you", Armani volunteered. "sure", Yolanda agreed. Patty kissed Sophia and Wyatt on the cheek before Yolanda carried Wyatt and Armani carried Sophia "we'll be right back", Yolanda stated as she and Armani left the attic. "so back on my daughters and their husbands being taken", Patty said. "yeah I woke up on the day of my audition and the house was completely empty except for me Wyatt Sophia and Aria", Heavenly explained, as she started to tear up. "it's alright we are going to find them and I won't leave until we find them", Patty assured. "so what exactly is the plan?", Amber asked. "I have a spell that can hopefully take us to them", Heavenly stated, handing the paper where she wrote the spell to Patty. "looks really good... I think we should make some potions so we are well armed", Patty said. "so who exactly is going because I would love to go", Akita said. "Akita you can't go", Amber stated. "but how else am I supposed to get better as a witch if I never get to practice". "do you have any active powers?", Delante asked. "no she doesn't that's why she isn't going anywhere", Amber stated. "but Heavenly gets to go". "Akita I have powers I can defend myself", Heavenly reasoned. "who's side are you on?... and plus she said we are going to take potions so I can use it". "You need powers honey because potions can fall on the ground and break they are just for back up", Patty explained. "fine whatever". "so I am going with Heavenly who else?", Delante asked. "I'll come to and then I'll summon mom", Patty said. "but I don't really agree with Heavenly going.. she's just a child", Victor added. "yes but she can defend herself it will be ok", Delante said. "I have to save my family and plus I have vanquished many demons", Heavenly added. "and I don't feel comfortable with her going with you", Victor said, pointing at Delante. "I'll also be with Grandma and Grams". "Yes I was horrible to her and I promise I am not going to let anything happen to her", Delante said with all sincerity. "And trust me I won't have called him if it wasn't urgent no offence", Yolanda said, suddenly as she and Armani walked in with all the babies together. "yeah and I deserve that", Delante said. "fine stay safe baby girl", Victor said. "I will try to", Heavenly said, flashing him a smile. "ok it's settled... Mom?", Patty, as after a second Penny appeared. "hey Grams", Heavenly greeted. "It's about time you called me", Grams said, immediately becoming solid and giving Heavenly a big hug, and kiss

Andy and the little girl walked around, after eating and resting he felt much better. "so do you know where they are?", Andy asked. "no but I think I have an idea", The girl said. "but who exactly are you? and what's your name?", Andy asked, he really couldn't imagine a little girl this young taking care of herself. "It is not important". "yes it is I need to know who I am with for all I know you could be sending me to my death", Andy stated, not really believing it though. "If I wanted to kill you you'd be dead and plus you're mortal It's not like I need you for something". "so you are magical what are you exactly a witch a white lighter?", Andy asked. "My name is Tori and what I am isn't important", Tori stated. "why does that name sound familiar", Andy pondered. "Look we have to get going I have told you my name and that's all we have to go before more damage is inflicted", Tori said, getting annoyed. "ok you're right", Andy surrendered. As the duo walked silently through the cave. "do you hear that?", Andy asked, as muffled cries could be heard in the distance. Tori nodded, as the two tip toed towards the cries. The closer they went the more clearer the cries got, and they were of a man. "That's Leo", Andy noticed. "who's Leo?", Tori asked. "he is my wife's sister's husband he is a white lighter", Andy introduced. Tori then threw a low voltage energy ball at the wall and noticed that there was some sort of magic blocking the entrance. "what's happening?", Andy asked. "he is locked in.. but I think I can get him out", Tori said, as she closed her eyes to concentrate, and then the block was destroyed. "all clear". The two walked in quietly, as they checked for any other movements or sounds before going in to meet Leo. "Leo", Andy called. Leo looked up he looked like he was dying, he had an arrow that was in his leg. "Andy... who's she?", Leo asked, as he screamed in pain. "I am Tori and I can help", Tori said. She then pulled the arrow out of the leg as Leo let out a painful scream. "sorry". Tori then put her palm over the wound and it was completely healed. "how did you do that?", Leo asked, as he was starting to feel like himself again. "magic", Tori simply said. "what magic?", Leo asked. "doesn't matter right now". "I think she's a witch", Andy said. "no I am not a witch but I am good I promise", Tori said, she knew that if told them she was half demon half dark lighter they would become cautious of her, but she knew she wasn't evil. "I know you are not a white lighter because you didn't use white lighter powers", Leo said. "yeah not to sound ungrateful and all but why didn't you just heal me?", Andy asked. "We have keep moving I am sure now that we've got you the one that put you here will be coming back so we have to go and find your family", Tori said, trying to change the subject. "what happened to my family?", Leo asked, all he could remember was a dark lighter shooting him with an arrow, before he was sent here. "They have all been taken and trapped here", Tori informed. "here is where exactly?", Andy asked. "this is Abaddon kingdom in a different section in the underworld but Abaddon and Anzu are working together", Tori explained. The mention of those two names running chills down Leo's spine, this wasn't good. "but who exactly did he capture?" Leo asked. "the charmed ones and the youngest sister and the two of you and also I heard Balthazar is here". "how exactly do you know this and how do we know you are not working for them?", Andy asked. "because I just saved both your lives.. now do you want to still be questioning me or do you want to find your family?", Tori asked. "fine let's orb then", Leo said. "no am I afraid you can't if you use magic someone will find you and kill you". "but you used magic", Andy stated. "it's because I am not being tracked like you and your family... think of it like man hunt he scattered you all over his kingdom and if you use magic you'll be detected and the one finds you gets to kill you", Tori explained, as they started to leave the cage. "but why would Andy be brought here he isn't magical", Leo observed. "yeah he isn't but he's a Charmed ones husband I don't which one so he is also important". "Prue's my wife", Andy revealed. "what about the kids where are they?", Leo asked. "All I know is that they are not here but I don't know if he has them". Anger rose in Leo's heart at the thought any of the children being hurt.

"so is everyone ready?", Patty asked. "All set", Heavenly stated. "ready", Penny said. Delante nodded. "Stay safe alright baby", Yolanda said, giving Heavenly a big hug. Heavenly nodded. "and you look after her", Yolanda ordered Delante. "I promise", Delante stated hugging his mom. "bye Wyatt and Sophia", Heavenly said as she gave each a kiss on the forehead. Sophia had started to cry. "don't cry I promise I'll be back hopefully with everyone", Heavenly said. "bye Aria", Heavenly said giving her a kiss on the cheek. The baby babbled in response. "bye Heavenly stay safe", Akita said giving her a hug. Patty, Penny, Delante and Heavenly held hands. "In this time and in this hour we call to reunite with our family through time and space take us to that place", Heavenly chanted, as white lights surrounded as they disappeared from the attic. By this time Wyatt had started to cry along with Sophia, as Yolanda and Victor tried to comfort them.

The group arrived in a dark cave of some sort. "are we in the underworld?", Delante asked. "seems like it", Penny stated. Running foot steps could be heard before they were surrounded by hooded figures. Heavenly held unto Patty's hand tighter. The figures just whispered to each other the sounds of whispers made Heavenly tear up as she could feel the fear almost paralyzing her. Delante then suddenly threw a potion at one as he screamed and exploded. Then figures attacked. Heavenly did her best to telekinetic move them away from her but they just kept coming, she was able to some by making them turn to ice and explode. They tried to fight them off as much as they could but they were too many of them. Heavenly then closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Her mom had taught her how to use her empathy powers against demons, it was now time to test it. "Heavenly", Delante called as he noticed her lack movement. Heavenly then opened her eyes and smiled, as a fireball appeared in each hand and she started to kill each demon. Then everyone else finished the rest of the demons. "Heavenly how did you do that?", Patty asked. "it is my new power it comes from empathy it's called channelling", Heavenly explained. Delante smiled proudly. "well we can celebrate later we have to get going two of us are already dead but not the two of you and we want to keep it that way", Penny said. "wait", Heavenly said, as she started to tear up. "what's wrong baby?", Patty asked, kneeling down to Heavenly's level. "I feel pain from mommy she's hurt really hurt", Heavenly was now crying. "how can she only feel Phoebe's pain when she's an empath though?", Delante asked. "maybe it's because she's the closest", Penny reasoned. Suddenly screams broke in the distance. "let's go", Heavenly hollered, as she started to run. The other three ran after her. Through following the sounds they found the horrific scene of Phoebe holding her bleeding leg and crying out, with Andy trying to comfort her, as Leo and Tori fought off three hooded figures. "MOMMY", Heavenly screamed. "Phoebe", Patty also scream, as they ran towards her. "Heavenly baby", Phoebe cried, as Heavenly ran into her arms. "Uncle Andy", Heavenly called. "what happened... Mom Grams Delante how did you get here?", Phoebe asked. "I wrote a spell", Heavenly said. "what happened to your leg?", Delante asked as he tore his sleeve so he could cover the wound. "I was stabbed... and they saved me", Phoebe said breathlessly. Then a last scream could be heard as the fight came to an end Leo and Tori walked towards the new group. "Heavenly you're alright", Leo exclaimed. Hugging Heavenly. "yeah I had to summon grandma and Grams so we could come save you", Heavenly stated. "WAIT don't let me heal her", Tori called, stopping Leo from healing Phoebe. "TORI", Heavenly hollered, she couldn't believe her eyes. "hi Heavenly", Tori said, she had tears in her eyes. Heavenly immediately ran towards her as they hugged tightly, "but how I saw you get killed", Heavenly sobbed. "yeah that's when the dark lighter in me began to show". "Dark lighter.. what but you're not evil", Leo said, confused. "I am half demon and half dark lighter along with being half human and I chose to be good". Tori explained. Leo and Andy immediately understood why she didn't want to reveal who she was, she knew she would judged immediately. "we can talk about this later I have to heal her", Tori said. "but why can't Leo heal her though?", Penny asked, not really trusting Tori. "well if he does then more of those hooded figures will come because Abaddon and Anzu put them here and every demon will be alert when good magic is used.. that's why you were attacked when you arrived here am I right?", Tori said. "yeah", Penny said. Tori then covered Phoebe's wound with her palm and it was immediately healed. "thank you Tori", Phoebe said. "mommy I'm glad you're alright but where's everyone else?", Heavenly asked. "we don't know we were all separated I just met with them... where are the babies", Phoebe said, as Patty and Delante helped Phoebe from the floor. "they are at home with Yolanda and Victor", Patty revealed. Phoebe sighed in relief. "I think I know where they could be but we have to be ready to fight this it's only going to get tough from here", Tori informed. "alright I'm ready", Heavenly said, as she linked arms with Phoebe as Tori led the way.

"I can't go anymore I'm tired", Piper complained in frustration. "Piper we have to keep moving", Paige tried to encourage. "I can't my feet hurt", Piper complained as she cried and rubbed her belly. "I know honey but we have to get going... we could get killed if we stay here". "can we just rest for a little while please", Piper pleaded. "alright but just for a little while", Paige surrendered. "you should sit down Paige you have been standing this whole time", Piper said. "no I'm good". Knowing how stubborn she could be, Piper held her hand trying to calm the tension Paige felt, as she tugged her to sit until Paige finally gave in and sat next to her big sister, and they held each other. Their moment was cut short as hurried foot steps could be heard. Paige immediately stood up ready to fight. Then they could see a man walking hurriedly in the distance holding the side of his chest as blood was dripping. "That's Cole.. COLE", Piper called, when she immediately noticed. Cole looked over at them as he walked towards them "Paige Piper you're alright", Cole said with a small smile, he was happy to see family. Cole then fell on the ground as the pain was becoming overwhelming. "Cole", Paige called out as she held him. Piper then took off the small blazer as Paige helped Cole open his shirt enough to expose the very open and bloody wound. As she pressed her blazer on the wound trying to stop the flow of blood. "hang in there you are going to be alright", Paige soothed. "tell... Phoebe... and the kids... that I love... them greatly... and I will always be watching... over them", Cole said, as it hurt to breathe. Paige and Piper were now crying. "Paige try to heal him", Piper said. "It didn't work when I tried to heal you". "I know but try again". "No... if you.. use.. magic those... things... in hoods will come and... they'll kill... they are ruthless", Cole warned. "then we'll fight we have to save you", Paige said. "please... Phoebe can't loose you too", Cole said. "she isn't going to loose you alright hang in there", Piper stated. Then talking could be heard in the distance. Talking? it couldn't be those things in capes they only whispered, Piper thought. Paige and Piper got up ready to fight. Then a familiar voice could be heard. "HEAVENLY IS THAT YOU", Paige couldn't help but scream. Then it was silent. "It's me Aunt Paige I am with your daddy and Aunt Piper", Paige said. Then running foot steps could be heard. "there are people with her", Piper stated. "AUNT PAIGE", Heavenly screamed as she and Tori were in front with the adults following behind. Everyone greeted each other, as Delante stood there as he could feel the guilt once again. "Cole what happened?", Phoebe asked, as she went to his side. "daddy?", Heavenly called, going to his other side. "Phoebe... Heavenly", Cole said. "here let me heal him", Tori said. "no", Cole mumbled. "no it's alright the hooded ones can only track you all and good magic", Tori said. Tori then removed the blazer that was now soaked in blood and she put her palm over the wound. Tori's eyes turned completely white as she was shaking. "Tori what's happening?", Phoebe asked. Then everything stopped, as Cole breathed heavily and opened his eyes. "It took so much power to heal him", Tori asked. "why?", Heavenly asked. "I don't know", Tori replied truthfully. "thank you Tori", Cole said gratefully, as he gave her a hug. "where's Prue?", Andy asked. "we are still trying to find her", Paige replied. "yeah and we are going to find her", Piper assured. "yes we came with potions", Patty said. "but how did you get here Tori?", Cole asked. "yeah and I thought you were dead", Paige added. "it's a long story in which I'll tell after we find Prue and get out of here", Tori replied. "yeah we have to find Aunt Prue", Heavenly said. "alright let's go", Phoebe said.

"Sire sire", a demon called running into Abaddon's chambers. "yes". "The witch's daughter she's here and she brought others with her and has reunited with her family", The demon informed. "I know", Abaddon replied, trying to hide his annoyance. "isn't this a problem?". "just watch and see now leave", Abaddon ordered. The demon bowed before he left. "SiRe ThIs Is HoRrIbLe NeWs", Anzu stated. "yes it looks like I underestimated that little witch I should have had them kill her", Abaddon said. "WhY dOn'T wE kIlL tHe WiTcHeS sO wE cAn FiNaLlY bReAk ThE pOwEr Of ThReE", Anzu said. "It won't be that simple we have to be patient", Abaddon reasoned. "I aM sIcK oF bEiNg PaTiEnT lEt'S kIlL tHeM OnCe AnD fOr AlL", Anzu argued. "NO just listen we have to be patient", Abaddon hollered. Prue who was in the other room was awaken by the loud arguments. Confused as she couldn't remember how she got here, but all she knew is that she had to get out immediately. Prue slowly got up trying really hard not to be seen or heard trying to ignore the screaming body pains she felt. She tip toed towards the door of the room, and pulled on it and it opened. 'that was easy but way too easy', Prue thought. She crept through the hallway, looking over shoulder every once in a while. She knew that she was probably being watched at the moment but didn't care, she just kept moving.

The group walked through the dark hallway looking in every corner. "Tori?", Phoebe who was in the back called softly, Cole kissed her forehead and went to Heavenly who was in the front of the group. Tori then walked to Phoebe. "yes Miss Halliwell", Tori replied. "I just wanted to thank you for this... and I am so sorry for the way I judged you", Phoebe said. "No need to thank me I was just returning the favour back to Heavenly for everything she's done for me... and I understand why you couldn't trust me". Phoebe was amazed by how mature Tori was. "you know you were never a bad influence to Heavenly it just took me a little longer to accept that", Phoebe said. Tori smiled in response. "It's fine I forgive you", Tori said, as she and Phoebe shared a warm hug. "and just know that if you need anything you can always come to me or my sisters", Phoebe added, as Tori beamed. Even her own mother and father did not care about her as much. "thank you", Tori had tears in her eyes. Phoebe wiped it off with her thumb. "sorry", Tori stated as she wiped her tears off she hated crying. "It's alright and normal to cry sweetie". Tori thanked her with a smile, as she moved to where Heavenly was so they could continue hanging out. The group continued to walk getting frustrated that they couldn't find Prue. "I feel like we are walking in circles", Penny stated. "yes this is getting really annoying... do you think there is another way that we could find her?", Andy asked. "we would have to use magic", Leo said. "yeah and those scary hooded people will come after us so we would need to be prepared", Patty added. "I agree I say we use magic to see where Prue is and be prepared for the hooded figures", Paige said. "yeah but I think we should split up", Cole suggested. "why would we need to though?", Piper asked. "I think we're stronger together", Delante added. "well we need one us to use magic and find her like a spell so we know exactly where she is then when those hooded people come half of us stay to fight while the rest go and get Prue", Cole explained. "I don't know it's risky because Abaddon is very powerful and I am sure he probably has Prue", Tori said. "then we have to come up with a power of three spell and combined with everyone's powers we could successfully vanquish Abaddon", Phoebe said. "alright then let's split up... I think I should go with Andy Phoebe, Mom, Grams, Heavenly and Tori while Delante, Cole, Leo and Paige should fight the hooded figures", Piper said, taking charge. "before we go I have to tell everyone something... I wanted to wait but I think it's best you all know", Phoebe said, everyone except Cole gave her questioning looks. "I'm pregnant", Phoebe revealed with a big smile. There was silence and a few happy gasps. "that's great Phoebe", Patty said, as she hugged her tightly. "congrats Phoebe", Grams said, as she also hugged her. "congrats Phoebe", Leo said. "congrats", Andy added. "Congrats Mr.s Halliwell", Tori said. "Congratulations", Paige squealed as she gave Phoebe a big hug. "yay I am going to have a new brother or sister", Heavenly went and hugged Phoebe. "Congrats Phoebe", Delante added, as he reluctantly hugged Phoebe. "that's great Phoebe how far are you?", Piper asked excitedly. "thank you all and I am three months and I didn't say anything because of all the previous complications", Phoebe stated. "aww honey it's going to be alright and it's cool how we are pregnant at the same time", Piper stated. "yeah that's so true that's so weird", Heavenly commented. "so is everyone ok with the plan?", Piper asked. " umm I think it's best Paige goes with you guys because the more people that go the better chance to get Prue back", Cole reasoned. "Cole has a point actually", Penny commented. "ok I guess you are joining us Paige", Phoebe stated. "Ok then it's settled", Paige stated. "and I can also stay with them and also heal if anyone gets hurt", Tori said. "no I think it's better if you come with us", Phoebe stated. "but I can fight those hooded figure guys", Tori argued. "we know you could fight but I think it's better you go with them so you'll be safer", Cole reasoned. "But I have been surviving on my own I can handle it", Tori argued. "yeah but you have been sneaking around which is not a way to live", Piper reasoned. "yeah but I'm fine". " Tori we can't waste anymore time", Phoebe said. "I understand how you feel but we have to get going... and besides you get to stay with me and when we get to my aunt Prue we are also going to be fighting there", Heavenly added. "fine", Tori agreed reluctantly. "good now we'll need a spell", Paige said.

"LET GO OF ME", Prue screamed, as she was being held down by two hooded figures. "Sire we've got her she tried to run", One of them said. "Oh who do we have here?", Abaddon teased. "I know who you are", Prue said, confidence lacking in her voice. "well don't we all", Abaddon said, as he stroked her hair. "YOU LET GO OF HER", Penny ordered, as she and the others came in the scene. Andy was given the most potions for obvious reasons. "oh what a beautiful family reunion", Abaddon taunted. "well it's over for you now Abaddon", Tori stated. Abaddon laughed. "Oh Tori I should have killed you myself". "don't threaten her", Phoebe warned. "just give us our sister and no one gets hurt", Paige said, not as confident as she intended. Then Phoebe took a chance threw a potion each at the two hooded figures, as they instantly blew up, which made Prue fall on the ground. "Paige", Patty called, as Paige orbed to Prue who could barely keep her eyes open, due to the pain. "Stupid witches", Abaddon mumbled. More hooded figures came running into the room. "have fun", Abaddon sang, as he exited. Andy and Piper went to where Prue and Paige were, while everyone else fought. "Heavenly stay where I can see you please", Phoebe said. "ok", Heavenly replied, as she threw a potion, immediately destroying the demon. By this time many more hooded figures appeared, and was getting too much for them to fight, and they were running out of potions. Tori then summoned her dark lighter arrow as she shot many hooded figures. "Heavenly try to channel Tori's power", Penny called. "how do I do it?", Heavenly asked. "just concentrate you have done it before just channel her power so it could be multiplied.. you can do it", Patty encouraged. "ready?", Tori asked. Heavenly nodded as she concentrated, as Tori shot her arrow, then all the hooded figures had arrows in their chest as they were all vanquished. "well done girls", Patty praised. "Is everyone alright?", Penny asked, as everyone nodded. "Prue", Patty called, as she gave her a warm hug. "hey mom", Prue greeted. Tori immediately went to heal Prue. "thanks Tori", Prue said, Tori replied with a smile. "so what's the next plan?", Andy asked. "well we have to vanquish Abaddon with the power of three spell", Piper said. "it's too dangerous you and Phoebe are pregnant", Patty reasoned. "I can blow things and freeze things", Piper argued. "Piper your mom is right it's too dangerous", Andy added. "yes but it's the only way we can get out of here", Tori said. "I think we can just leave and plan to vanquish him another time", Penny said. "no he won't let you leave trust me I know all about him... I grew up around demons like him you have to vanquish him or he won't stop coming after you all", Tori stated. "If it's too dangerous I can fight him", Heavenly said. "No I don't approve you are not to fight him", Phoebe stated firmly. "Mommy you are pregnant and you can get hurt if you go and-". "I SAID NO so drop it". Then Leo, Cole, and Delante approached them, as they smiled as they saw Prue was with them. "Leo", Piper called as she went to him and gave him a big hug. "hey Piper", Leo greeted as they shared a long awaited passionate kiss. "Daddy", Heavenly called. Both Delante and Cole walked towards Heavenly. "she meant me", Cole said, carrying Heavenly in his arms, and Phoebe came as they shared a hug. This clearly hurt Delante but he kept it together. "Is everyone alright?", Leo asked. Everyone nodded. "how were you guys able to find us?", Prue asked. "I was able to sense you all it looks like the power in this place has been weakened", Leo replied. "ok we actually need to vanquish him to get out of here", Tori said. "but the power of three isn't available right now", Patty said. "yeah I agree the life of both babies will be in danger", Cole added. "I can fight him", Delante volunteered. "umm no offence but I don't think you are powerful enough", Penny. "well what else can we do", Delante complained. "I can fight I know how to channel I can use your powers to fight him", Heavenly stated. "Heavenly we talked about this", Phoebe said. "I know but this time it's important", Heavenly said. "I'll fight with her", Tori said. "me too and I believe with the three of us we can take him", Delante said. "well we have to come up with a plan and also take a lot of risks so we can get out of here", Paige commented

"SiRe We DoN't HaVe MuCh TiMe We HaVe To FiNiSh ThEm", Anzu stated impatiently. "Anzu get off my case I have them where I need them", Abaddon stated. "ThE hAlLiWeLl'S aRe SmArTeR tHaN yOu ThInK tHeY'Ll KiLl yOu". "ENOUGH I can handle myself you Imp now get out", Abaddon ordered. Anzu glared angrily before storming out. "if I hear that horrible voice again I'll kill him", Abaddon stated to himself. Anzu walked to his own chambers. He got out an athame and hurriedly exited.

Prue, Patty, Penny, Paige, Heavenly, Tori and Delante tried to work on the plan as. Both Phoebe and Piper rested in their respectful husband's arms. Andy just gave his support as much as he could. "I am not happy with Heavenly going near Abaddon", Phoebe stated. "well I was thinking why did Abaddon not take Heavenly when he took the rest of us... maybe he couldn't take her", Paige said. "or he only wanted who he took", Penny reasoned. "no I don't think so he deliberately left her behind... maybe she was protected", Prue added. "and then she ended up bringing us all together", Patty said. "this could be his stupid mistake or his master plan", Delante said. "like to take all of us out as one?", Paige asked. "maybe.. but why bring us all together when we are stronger together... there has to be a catch", Piper added. "oH hOw LoVeLy", Anzu suddenly said, as everyone got up. "Anzu", Tori mumbled. "Oh ToRi NiCe To SeE yOu AgAiN", Anzu said with a devilish grin. "It smells like you haven't seen a shower in a million years", Heavenly said, holding her nose and taking a few steps back. Anzu glared at her. There was an uncomfortable silence, before Anzu suddenly threw a fireball at Tori's arm as she went flying. "TORI", Heavenly as she thrown to wall before she could go to her friend. "Heavenly", Phoebe called. Prue then went and started to fight him along with Delante but he kept using magic and throwing them back. "yOu'Ll FiNd ThAt KiLlInG mE wOn'T bE aN eAsY tAsK", Abaddon stated. Cole then stepped forward as to challenge him. Anzu laughed menacingly. Phoebe then quietly tried to get to Heavenly and Tori who were fighting to stay alive. Anzu suddenly threw a dagger at her as it stabbed on the side of her stomach. Phoebe screamed as she fell. "MOMMY", Heavenly cried. "Phoebe", Both Delante and Cole called, giving Anzu the chance to throw Cole against a wall. Everyone that would tried to fight or help those who were hurt were thrown against the wall. "Paige do you have a spell?", Piper whispered so only Paige could hear. "I don't know if it would work", Paige whispered back. "Just try it", Piper said. "I call upon the Halliwell three kill vanquish this evil and leave us free", Paige chanted quietly. "Maybe we need to say it as the power of three", Piper said. "I distract him", Paige said, as she immediately stood up. "HEY GOBLIN", Paige hollered, as went towards, as Anzu was distracted Delante and Cole both attacked him. "Leo go heal Phoebe now", Cole hollered, Leo ran to Phoebe who was trying keep her eyes open, he slowly removed the dagger and healed her. Piper, Prue and Paige ran to Phoebe to tell her the spell immediately Leo was done. "thank you Leo", Phoebe said, as she rubbed her belly. "I have a spell... I call upon the Halliwell three kill and vanquish this evil and leave us free", Paige called. "we call upon the Halliwell three kill and vanquish this evil and leave us free", The sisters chanted, as Anzu screamed and blew up. Leo immediately went and healed Heavenly and Tori. "Mommy", Heavenly called as she ran into Phoebe's arms. "are you alright mommy and is the baby ok?", Heavenly asked with tears in her eyes. "I'm alright baby.. and baby is fine", Phoebe said. "Maybe we can use this spell and kill Abaddon", Patty said. "no it won't be strong enough", Penny stated. "maybe we can add the vanquishing spell", Piper suggested. "yes and I think we should join our powers together", Phoebe added. "yes I need to see my daughter", Andy said. Everyone nodded.

Yolanda paced around with Sophia who was crying that she wanted her mommy and daddy. Victor walked in with Wyatt who was crying. "I'm worried about them", Victor said. "yeah I don't know what we can do we just have to hope that they are safe", Yolanda said. Suddenly a portal opened as everyone started coming out one by one. "Oh my God", Yolanda exclaimed. Sophia immediately stopped crying as she shimmered into her mom's arms. "OH my baby girl mommy and daddy's here", Phoebe said, filling her little face with kisses. Cole went and joined the hug. Wyatt went into his daddy's arms, as Piper joined the hug. After hugs and kisses, Patty and Penny had to go back, while Delante left, and the rest of the family went to freshen up. "I am so glad that you are all back", Yolanda said. "who's she?", Victor asked, referring to Tori. "I'm Tori Heavenly's friend", Tori introduced. "It's good to be back and thank you for keeping the club running", Piper said. "no problem... I think I'll have to order some food so we can all eat", Yolanda stated. "can we please have Chinese?", Heavenly asked. "that sounds great does everyone agree?", Yolanda asked. Everyone nodded. "I'm glad the children are ok", Paige commented, as everyone shared their comments of agreement. "and I am so happy to see my family again", Heavenly said. "yeah thanks Tori if it wasn't for you many of us wouldn't have made it", Andy said gratefully. "yeah you were really brave Tori", Leo added. "I was just returning a favour", Tori said, as Heavenly went and gave her a big hug. "I wish you were my sister", Heavenly said. "well we can be sisters if you want", Tori said. As everyone smiled at the beautiful moment. "So Chinese is on it's way... anyway were you able to vanquish the demon responsible?", Yolanda asked as she walked back into the living room. "we were able to vanquish one of the two.. Anzu the goblin demon but we couldn't find Abaddon", Piper said. "yeah another problem for another day but when we tried another spell to open a portal it worked", Prue added. "well I'm glad our baby is alright", Cole said, kissing Phoebe on the head, as he caressed her belly. "baby?", Victor asked. "yeah I'm about three months pregnant", Phoebe beamed as she said it. "congratulations sweetie", Yolanda said. "congratulations", Victor said. "thank you".

**Chapter 3 - unpleasant seed **

"so how's Prue holding up?", Leo asked as he handed Andy a cup a coffee. "she's been better... this whole situation has made her afraid to leave Aria alone", Andy explained. "Well same with Phoebe but they'll get through this", Cole assured. "anyway what about Tori?", Andy asked. "well I was talking to Phoebe about it and she feels that we should allow her stay here while we look for her grandmother", Cole said. "yeah the sisters could scry for her", Leo said. "yeah after all she did for us she deserves all the support", Andy added, as Cole and Leo nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Phoebe went to Heavenly's room where she was just laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. "hey baby girl", Phoebe greeted with a soft knock on the door. "hey mommy", Heavenly said, as she sat up. "where's Tori?", Phoebe asked, as she sat on the bed. "she's in the shower". "what's on your mind?", Phoebe asked. "umm... nothing really". "I know you missed your audition... but I am going to see that you get another one". Heavenly shrugged. "It's fine mommy I am just happy that everyone is back and safe... between the audition and your lives I would obviously pick my family", Heavenly said. "I know baby but it's still ok to feel sad or disappointed about it you know", Phoebe said with a sweet smile. "I know", Heavenly said, as a few tears escaped. "come here", Phoebe said, as Heavenly went into her moms arms and sobbed softly. "I am so grateful to have you all back but I also wish I could have gone to the audition", Heavenly sobbed. "It's alright there will be more opportunities to come just leave your head up", Phoebe comforted. "but when you miss an opportunity you can never get another chance I blew it mommy", Heavenly cried. "No you didn't blow it sweetie and there are still many opportunities for you especially with how hard you work", Phoebe comforted. "thanks mommy", Heavenly as they shared another hug. Tori watched unseen by the washroom door, she had finished taking a shower. She wished her mother could love her like this and hug and kiss her and tell her everything was going to be alright. "hi Tori", Heavenly suddenly said as she noticed her. "hi". "Tori you look good in pink", Phoebe said. "thanks and thank you Heavenly for allowing me to wear your dress". "that's what sisters do", Heavenly stated. Tori replied with a smile. "well we can go shopping and get you some new clothes", Phoebe suggested. "No thank you... I have clothes in my mother's chambers I can go get it", Tori said. "No it's to dangerous for you let me just buy some new clothes and some other things you'll need while you stay here". "It's ok my mom would be looking for me I have to go with her", Tori said. "That's not idea Tori it's not safe", Heavenly stated. "She's my mother she cares for me", Tori said, trying to convince herself. "But just know that you always have a home here alright?", Phoebe said. Tori smiled in appreciation. "well I have to get going I know my mom is looking for me", Tori stated. "why can't you stay for breakfast?", Heavenly asked. "No it's ok I have already stayed long enough I have to go but I'll be back". "when are you coming back?", Phoebe asked. "soon". "how soon?", Heavenly asked. "don't worry I'll be back I promise", Tori replied, as she gave Heavenly a hug. "Before you leave do you have anything of your grandmother? so we could scry for her", Phoebe asked. "no.. not anymore... I haven't met and I had a picture of her but then my mom ceased it", Tori explained. "I will do everything in my power to make sure we find her", Phoebe promised. "yea and I'll help too", Heavenly added. "thank you", Tori said gratefully. "well stay safe and you can always come by whenever you want", Phoebe said. "thank you all I have to get going", Tori said. "bye Tori", Heavenly said. "take care", Phoebe added, as Tori waved before shimmering out.

"there you are... why is this I am hearing about you hanging around Abaddon's kingdom", Yara Tori's mom asked furry in her eyes. "and who would tell you such lies", Tori replied shocked. "SHUT UP". "I didn't go there I swear don't you trust me?", Tori defended. "Don't you dare lie to me", Yara scolded. "Mother I wouldn't be so stupid to go to Abaddon's kingdom and why exactly would I be doing there I am just a child". Yara just glared at her daughter. "Enough leave my chambers I don't want to see you", Yara snarled. "Mother", Tori called out hurt at her mother's words. "When you are ready to tell me the truth you can come to me otherwise get lost", Yara spat, her words poison to Tori's heart. Tori immediately ran out tears streaming down her face.

"I miss this hanging out with just my husband and daughter", Prue commented. Prue and Andy were taking a walk in the park with Aria in her stroller. "and I missed being with you... and I was meaning to ask you something", Andy said, as Prue gave him her attention. "I think we should move out.. I think there's too much craziness in the manor", Andy said. "you know I am a charmed one by destiny wherever I go demons will find me", Prue said. "I know but it will be better if we have some space they are your family so we would still see them all the time", Andy stated. "My family?". "you know what I mean". "what exactly do you mean... I know things have been rough but we always pull through", Prue said, pushing the stroller faster. "Prue.. it isn't like that I have seen how scared you have been to leave Aria and you are always scared something very bad is going to her", Andy said, trying to catch up with Prue. "every mother worries about their child", Prue said, more annoyed that Andy was right. "I know so do I but being scared for her safety all the time is different and you know it". Prue sighed he was right. "I know... but I just can't leave we are stronger together", Prue said, allowing Andy to hold her in his arms. "It was a suggestion we don't have to.. but just please think about it", Andy said, Prue nodded. The couple shared a short passionate kiss, before continuing the walk.

Heavenly finally finished the spell, and then she fill her small bag with potions, and then she dropped the note she had wrote on top of the book of shadows in the attic. "I'm sorry...In this time and in this hour take me to where my heart desires", Heavenly chanted, as she disappeared in white lights. "Tori Tori", Heavenly called. "Heavenly what are you doing here?", Tori asked, whispering. "I came to see you and also I want to help you find your grandmother". "Heavenly if my mother finds you here she'll kill you", Tori warned. "I'll be gone once I help you find that picture", Heavenly stated. "it won't be that easy you have to leave now", Tori said. "but we can try we've done this before". "Heavenly that was different if my mom finds you in her chambers she won't spare you". Suddenly footsteps could be heard coming towards the door. "oh no", Tori said, as she pulled Heavenly to her closet and hid her there. "Tori who where you talking to?", Tori's mom asked. "no one I wasn't talking I was playing a game sort of", Tori said, her voice trembling. "lies lies now how many times do I have to tell you that If you want to lie at least make it believable". "I am not lying mother", Tori said, trying to stay calm. "very well I need you to go get me Marlin tell him it's urgent", Tori's mom ordered. "yes mother", Tori replied, as Tori's mom exited her room. "Heavenly you have got to go now.. you heard what she said my mother doesn't like to be kept waiting", Tori said immediately the coast was clear. "OK but when can I come back so I could help you find the picture?", Heavenly asked. "won't your mom get angry at you for hanging here?", Tori asked. "Don't worry about that I'll talk to her she'll understand so can I help?". "I'll let you know.. and thanks for coming but it's safer for me to come to you so just wait for my call", Tori said. "Ok see you around", Heavenly said. "bye". Heavenly chanted the same spell as she disappeared in white lights.

"come on loosen up today is supposed to be a relaxing day", Prue advised. All the sisters took the kids to play in the water park, along with Shaniah and Akita. Phoebe was holding Sophia, while Prue held Aria, and Piper held Wyatt, as they sat on the bench "I know it's just hard to relax when the demon that succeeded to capture all of us is still alive", Phoebe said. "I know but you have to for the baby", Paige reminded. "yes and we were all able to pull through as a family", Piper added. "speaking of babies how many kids are you all planning to have?", Paige asked. "well it's too early for me to tell", Prue said. "well I have always wanted a lot of kids and Cole wants a lot of kids so we'll see", Phoebe said. "I think three will be great", Piper stated. "what about Henry?", Prue asked. "what about him?", Paige asked, knowing exactly what they wanted to hear. "well? how's everything going?", Piper asked. "well I just don't know how he'll feel about all the magic", Paige said. "yeah but it looks like he really likes you so maybe try to tell him and see how he reacts", Phoebe suggested. "I wish it was that easy... I don't want to scare him away". "If he's for you he'll stay", Prue stated. "how are you so sure?", Paige asked. "well look at all of us we all found the love of our lives so I believe you will too", Phoebe said. "I guess so", Paige said, feeling unsure. "It will be alright", Prue assured. "yeah just talk to him and maybe you can even invite him for dinner", Piper suggested. "umm I'll wait until tell him about magic because these kids just shimmer and orb everywhere". Everyone nodded in agreement. Meanwhile Heavenly, Shaniah and Akita were playing not too far from the sisters in the water. "So when's Tori going to come back?", Shaniah asked. "I don't know she said I should wait for her but I'm tired of waiting", Heavenly said. "maybe talk you your mom and aunts about it", Akita suggested. "yeah I would but it's just my mom is pregnant now and daddy said she shouldn't be under stress... and my aunt Piper is also pregnant", Heavenly explained. "but they can still fight can't they?", Shaniah asked. "yes they can but it's not safe for the babies". "well what do we do then?", Akita asked. "well I have to go by myself and help Tori", Heavenly said. "well can I come with you?", Shaniah asked. "me too", Akita added. "that's a bad idea you don't have powers you could get killed", Heavenly reasoned. "yes but so could you I know I don't have active powers but I could say some spells and stuff and plus we can bring many potions", Akita said. "it's not the same I can defend myself without potions because potions are supposed to be the back up plan", Heavenly explained. "yes but we aren't going to fight right? we just want to help Tori find her picture and plus I want to go on an adventure so bad come on", Shaniah begged, shocking both Heavenly and Akita. "stop this we cannot go together and plus I can go with my Aunt Prue or Aunt Paige or even my daddy". "yes but they are probably going to say no and plus they'll tell your mom and aunt Piper and they'll be stressed", Akita said. "look I don't want anything to happen to you girls you're my best friends please just understand... I know it could be fun but it is really dangerous... and plus there are many times I have almost died and no offence the two of you won't stand a chance". "ok we get it I just wish I had powers like you", Shaniah said. "same here", Akita added. "trust me it's not all great... those demons killed my parents and they have killed my grand mother and my great grandmother so it's really dangerous", Heavenly said. "well let's play then", Shaniah said. "Yeah", Heavenly said, as the trio ran to play in the slides.

"Roman?", Tori called. "Roman? what happened to daddy?", Roman Tori's dad asked, as he came into Tori's room. "what do you want?", Tori asked. "I want to take you for an adventure", Roman asked. "what adventure? wait did mom tell you to come?", Tori asked. "so your mother has to call me before I could spend time with you?". "yes that's exactly the only time you come for me", Tori stated annoyed. "well... forget that today we can do whatever you want", Roman stated. "why there is always something you want?". "well I want to spend time with my seed", Roman said darkly. "I am not going anywhere with you", Tori stated, as she turned away from him. "Now is that a way to behave child?", Yara suddenly said, as she came into the scene. "I do not want anything to do with Roman". "Show some respect you brat haven't I taught you anything", Yara scolded. Tori just ignored them. "we are just worried about your future... you getting yourself involved with a spoiled little witch", Yara said. "She's my friend", Tori defended. "so the rumours are true", Yara snarled. "You can never be friends with the enemy they don't care about you they are just using you... be smart", Roman manipulated. "you're lying". "Am I? Tori we are demons we are supposed to be killers it's in our blood", Yara said. "but maybe I don't like killing", Tori said, as her parents gasped. "What happened to my child the child who is destined to destroy witches you aren't the same", Yara ranted. "Maybe I'm different", Tori said, as Yara slapped her. "why do you want to bring shame to my family are you crazy?", Yara hollered. "Now now Yara... come with me Tori let's take a walk", Roman stepped in. Tori shook her head as tears streamed down her face. "TORI", Yara screamed. Tori then ran out of the room. "Leave her", Roman ordered. "and why exactly should I listen to you", Yara said. "because we have to guide her back to who she is we cannot force her but with proper guidance she'll be back to who she's supposed to be", Roman stated. "she better or I'll kill after all I could always get another child to replace her", Yara said. "you'll do no such she's still our child", Roman reminded. "whatever", Yara stated before shimmering out.

"stop don't put too much sugar", Piper said. "sorry", Heavenly said. "that's ok now stir it carefully", Piper instructed. Piper and Heavenly were spending time together as they baked a cake. "Is this good", Heavenly asked. "Yes now we'll add a little salt", Piper stated. Suddenly Tori shimmered in the kitchen, as she startled The duo. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you", Tori said, as she was crying. "That's ok what's wrong?", Heavenly asked. "What happened Tori? ", Piper asked. Tori just cried, as Piper and Heavenly went to console her with hugs. "Phoebe Prue guys get in here", Piper called. After a brief wait Phoebe, and Prue came into the kitchen. "What's going on?", Prue asked. "Tori just came in crying", Heavenly replied, as she too started to cry with her friend. "Tori what's the matter?", Phoebe asked, as she held Tori in her arms. Tori just cried silently in her arms. "Let's go to the living room so she could sit down", Piper suggested, as everyone agreed with a nod. Heavenly held Tori's hand and followed everyone to the living room. After crying in Phoebe's arms for a while Tori was able to start talking. "I'm sorry to disturb you but I am just sad", Tori started. "You aren't disturbing us sweetie", Prue said. "Was it your mom?", Heavenly asked. Tori didn't want to answer. "I know it's hard to talk about but we are hear for you", Piper said. "I wish My mom wasn't my mom and I wish I didn't know Roman", Tori whispered audibly. "who's Roman?'', Phoebe asked. "My dad". "I'm so sorry Tori but everything is going alright", Prue assured, giving Tori a warm hug. Yara watched unseen, anger rose in her heart.

"those stupid Halliwells taking my daughter to their side I am going to teach that little witch a lesson", Yara said to herself. She gone back to the underworld where she paced around angrily. "Why don't you calm down before a vain pops out from your head", A voice stated. "This is not the time Elizabeth", Yara hollered. "calm down I am not the one that made your daughter switch sides", Elizabeth stated flippantly. "you should talk everyone knows your son's shameless story". "well of course they know but the two of us share the same problem we both wants our children back", Elizabeth stated, as she poured herself a drink and made herself comfortable in Yara's chambers. "well my daughter is still a child yours is in too deep it's too late", Yara said. "It's never to late to come back home he is my son and he will leave that witch and come back to me", Elizabeth stated confidently. "and how are you so sure?", Yara asked. "well that's when you come in you know I have been wanting to destroy that stupid witch that married my son and her good for nothing daughter... and you see that spoiled child is the reason your daughter has fallen", Elizabeth explained. "and if care isn't taken she'll be just like my son one day maybe even marry a good witch". "over her dead body will she do such an atrocity", Yara stated. "Well we have got to work together to destroy their relationships". "and why exactly must we work together?", Yara asked. "Well because we have both failed when we attempt to do it alone and when two with the same goals come together damage will be made". Yara smiled. "alright partner what's the first step?", Yara asked. "we plant a seed".

"LOOK OUT", Piper screamed. As Prue immediately threw the demon to the attic wall. "PHOEBE WATCH OUT", Paige warned, as Phoebe was able to dodge the fireball. "thanks", Phoebe said, as she threw the potion at him and he blew up instantly. "These demons are so annoying", Piper commented. "are you all alright?", Prue asked. Everyone nodded. "I wish we could make demons clean up", Paige commented. "Mommy can go ride my bike outside?", Heavenly asked as she ran into the attic. "umm I don't think now is a great time baby", Phoebe said. "but mommy I'm a big girl now I can go on my own", Heavenly defended. "It's not about that... ok who are you going to play with?", Phoebe asked. "No one I just want to ride my bike", Heavenly said. "Why not wait until daddy comes from work so he can go with you", Phoebe suggested. "but daddy comes really late sometimes and he'll be tired pleeeaase let me go", Heavenly begged, as she wrapped her arms around Phoebe's belly, and gave Phoebe her best smile. "OK but stay around the block only understand I don't want you going too far", Phoebe instructed. "Can I go by Mirabell's house maybe he can come outside with me?", Heavenly asked. "I don't know baby I am not comfortable with you going that far". "But you let me go with Tori the other time", Heavenly reminded. "yes but you were with Tori I don't want you going alone all the way over near Mirabell's", Phoebe stated. "But it's not that far Aunt Prue please tell mommy that it'll be alright", Heavenly begged, hoping Prue would take her side. "I am sorry but your mommy is right you shouldn't be going anywhere alone around the block is safer", Prue reasoned. "fine I guess around the block it is", Heavenly gave up. "alright make sure you come back in an hour so take your watch with you", Phoebe instructed. "OK mommy love you", Heavenly said giving Phoebe a hug. "Love you more baby", Phoebe said, planting a kiss on her forehead. Heavenly then ran out of the attic. "She's growing really fast", Paige commented. "Yeah I remember when she first came she just turned 8 and was so tiny", Piper recalled. "yeah but she'll always be my baby girl", Phoebe said, as she wiped a tear. "Don't worry even if you missed some years from her life you still got her back and that's all that matters", Prue assured, knowing what Phoebe was thinking. "I'll try to remember that I just wish I could have been with her", Phoebe said, as Paige went and hugged her. "well she's home now with her family where she belongs", Piper added. "thank you... this hormones are too much", Phoebe laughed. "well I think I'll cook dinner today", Paige said, as everyone flashed her looks of confusion. "What? I have been practising". "well don't kill us", Piper joked. "I won't you will like my meal", Paige said.

Meanwhile Heavenly rode her bike, before she could turn the corner she could see Cole. "Daddy", Heavenly called, but he was too far to hear her, the closer she got she was able to see Cole kissing another woman who wasn't her mother on the lips. Cole had this woman in his arms and they were kissing with so much passion the passion that Heavenly had seen when her parents would kiss. Heavenly stopped and stared in confusion. Heavenly paddled her bike quickly unseen to the manor's driveway leaving it on the porch before running inside. "Hey slow down", Paige said, as Heavenly ran into her. "I'm sorry", Heavenly said trying to get a way. "slow down sweetie what's wrong?", Paige asked. "Nothing I need to use the washroom", Heavenly stated before running before Paige could question her more. Paige then immediately orbed after her. Paige orbed in front of Heavenly's room before Heavenly could enter. By this time Heavenly had started crying. "Don't do that", Heavenly complained. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you but why are you crying what happened did someone do something to you outside?", Paige asked. "Let me call your mom". "wait please I'm fine just don't tell her anything", Heavenly said. "do you want to talk about it?", Paige asked. "Not really but I'm fine". "OK but just know that whatever it is you can always talk to your family", Paige assured. Heavenly nodded, as she made her way into her room and closing the door behind her.

"Tori darling what are you doing?", Yara asked, as Tori was looking through her dresser. "Something important", Tori mumbled, as she continued to search through he dresser without looking at her mother. "Aren't you supposed to be with your father". "I don't want to see Roman", Tori stated. "LOOK AT ME", Yara hollered, immediately making Tori stand up look at her mother. "I'm sorry mother but I don't want to go anywhere with Roman", Tori stated. "Is that so? well it's good that it's my decision to make and not yours", Yara said. "And why not I am the one that has to go with him-". "ENOUGH... look you are get ready and make your way to meet your father right now I am not asking so start heading out", Yara ordered. Tori crossed her arms and angrily marched out slamming the door shut behind her. "Don't worry sweetie mommy is going to make sure you get back to who you are supposed to be".

"Come on Leo we are going to be late", Piper complained, Leo and Piper were on their way to Piper's doctor appointment. Piper was 8 months pregnant, and was seeing the doctor regularly. "I'm coming Piper take it easy honey", Leo said. "alright Prue we're on our way and Wyatt has been changed", Piper informed. "Don't worry I have everything under control", Prue assured. "thanks Prue", Piper said, giving a hug. Prue smiled in response. "now go before you'll be late", Prue said, as Piper and Leo orbed out. Prue was able to get Wyatt to sleep, while Aria wouldn't sleep and would cry whenever Prue would lay her in her crib. After a little while Phoebe, Cole, Heavenly and Sophia had come back from the movies. "welcome back family", Prue greeted. "hey Prue... hello Aria", Cole greeted back. "hello", Phoebe said. Heavenly waved. "you alright?", Prue asked. "yeah just a little tired", Heavenly stated. "yeah you've been really quiet today you sure you're OK?", Cole asked. "I'm fine dad", Heavenly said, as she walked away. "what's up with her?", Prue asked. "I don't know she won't talk to me about it but I know she's certainly upset about something", Phoebe said. "well I can go talk to her", Cole suggested, as He handed Sophia to Phoebe and went after Heavenly. Cole made his way to Heavenly's room, and knocked a couple times. "Heavenly it's daddy can I come in?", Cole asked. Since he got no answer he opened the door. "Heavenly baby what's wrong?", Cole asked, as he entered the room. Heavenly sat on her bed, as she was crying. "I am fine", Heavenly lied avoiding eye contact. "I don't have to be an empath to know that my baby girl is hurt... remember you can always talk to me or mommy", Cole stated, as he sat next to her. "I don't want to talk about anything with you", Heavenly said, hurting Cole with her words. Cole was now more worried, she was angry at him. "I won't know that I offended you if you don't tell me", Cole said. "It's fine dad I'm just feeling sad", Heavenly said, still avoiding eye contact. He knew she was lying. "Heavenly I understand that you are upset but just know that I will never ever try to intentionally hurt you or any one I love", Cole said. "Can I please be left alone?". Those words making Cole die a little on the inside. "alright but just know that I love you so much and whatever it is I am here for you", Cole concluded before leaving Heavenly alone with her thoughts.

"Elizabeth you summoned me", Yara responded. "yes how's everything been going with the plan?", Elizabeth asked. "It's a slow start but the seed has been planted", Yara informed. "Very good we must push it a little further", Elizabeth stated. "I would have suggested killing the little brat it's easier", Yara said. "Trust me I want to also destroy her with my bare hands but unfortunately she is needed for our plan to work", Elizabeth stated. "what makes her so special?". "I wouldn't say special but she's useful when trust is removed no relationship can survive", Elizabeth explained "How will the trust be removed?", Yara asked. "How about we discuss this over hunting some innocents", Elizabeth suggested. "I am in no mood for games I need answers", Yara declared. "Oh will you loosen up for this plan to work you have to confidently deliver... you'll be better after seeing the pain in the eyes of innocents come on loosen up let's have some fun", Elizabeth encouraged. "well I guess you are right this time", Yara said with a smile. "Of course I'm right let's get going", Elizabeth laughed, as the two flamed out.

"Hey Heavenly", Tori greeted. Heavenly was playing her game boy. "Oh hi Tori", Heavenly said. "What's wrong? you sound upset", Tori observed. "I wish everyone would stop telling me that I am upset I am not upset", Heavenly snapped. "Would have fooled me", Tori stated. Earning an angry glare from Heavenly. "What? you are clearly angry and you are just lying about it". "I am not lying and you're annoying", Heavenly said, immediately regretting what she said. "No you're the one that's annoying you know what I'm leaving", Tori screamed. "Tori wait please... I didn't mean that I am sorry... and yes I am upset", Heavenly said in remorse. "what happened?", Tori asked in a soft tone. "I don't know if I should talk about it". "Heavenly you can trust me", Tori assured. "Well you have to promise not to tell anyone", Heavenly whispered.. "I promise I won't tell anyone", Tori said, as she sat next to Heavenly. "well I saw my dad kissing someone else the other day". "Are you sure it was him?", Tori asked. "yes it was him ...I don't want to believe it happened but I know what I saw", Heavenly said, as she started to cry. "I thought he loved your mom", Tori commented giving Heavenly a hug. "I am so confused", Heavenly sobbed. "It's OK", Tori comforted. "what do you think I should do?", Heavenly asked. "Maybe talk to your mom about it", Tori suggested. "But she's going to be hurt and I don't want her to be hurt". "OK do you know who the woman was?", Tori asked. "No I didn't really see her very well", Heavenly said, as she thought back. "Maybe talk to your dad about it", Tori suggested. "I wish I never saw that", Heavenly stated. "Saw what?", Phoebe suddenly asked. "what's going on?". "Umm nothing", Heavenly lied. "No no you're lying... why are you crying?", Phoebe asked, she could feel Heavenly's hurt and confusion. "Mommy I said everything's fine", Heavenly argued. "HEAVENLY PATRICIA HALLIWELL", Phoebe hollered. "Oh she used your full name", Tori commented. Heavenly slapped her arm. "Mommy please calm down I'll explain". "Umm I think it's time for me to go home now", Tori stated. "Oh no don't not until the two of you explain what's going on", Phoebe said. "I saw something the other day... I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to burden you", Heavenly said, as she was starting to tear up again. "oh... you know you can always talk to me about anything", Phoebe said, as her tone softened. "It's Emily I heard her saying awful things about me", Heavenly half lied. It wasn't a full lie because Emily did talk about her and made fun of Heavenly and her friends, but it wasn't the reason she was upset Tori was a little shocked but then was able to fix her face and play along before Phoebe could notice. "Emily again? Oh I'm sorry baby I am going to see if me or daddy can go to your school", Phoebe stated. "umm no it's OK I'm over it I was just thinking about it and it made me sad". "are you sure don't you think it's better to address it to the principal", Phoebe asked. "No it's ok she doesn't matter anyway", Heavenly said, trying to brush it off. Phoebe could feel that Heavenly was lying to her and needed to get to the bottom of this. "alright... well I'll be resting in my room if any of you need me", Phoebe announced, as she kissed Heavenly head and left. "You shouldn't have lied to her", Tori stated. "I just couldn't tell her", Heavenly said sadly, as Tori gave her a comforting hug.

"Hey Prue can I have a word please?", Cole asked. A few days had past and Heavenly was still avoiding interaction with Cole. "Yeah", Prue said, as she closed her laptop and gave Cole her undivided attention. "It's Heavenly... she's upset with me and she hardly talks to me", Cole started. "maybe it's not you maybe something happened at school", Prue reasoned. "No it's me and she looks like she's about to cry whenever she sees me and when I went to pick her from school the other day she wouldn't look at me and she wouldn't even let me hug her... It's like I did something wrong", Cole explained. "That's strange.. and Paige mentioned that one time Heavenly went outside to ride her bike and Heavenly ran into the manor and she was really upset.. but Heavenly wouldn't talk about it", Prue revealed. "Really? how come she never told me or Phoebe?", Cole asked. "She said that it could just be kids stuff maybe some kid outside get her upset and that's what I thought too I haven't really paid close attention to her behaviour". "It's bothering me to see my daughter hurt", Cole said. "don't worry we'll get to the bottom of this", Prue promised. "I hope so".

"Heavenly I want to play", Sophia called. "Not now I'm watching TV", Heavenly replied. "mommy I want to play", The two year old whined. "How about you play with your toys", Phoebe suggested. "No", Sophia stated. "Heavenly can you please call your father to see when he is going to be home?", Phoebe asked, she was feeling extremely tired and was laying on the couch. "I don't really feel like speaking to him", Heavenly blurted out immediately regretting it. "what do you mean by that?", Phoebe asked, as she sat up. "I was just joking I'll go call him", Heavenly stated, trying to laugh it off. "No you're lying... Heavenly you are going to stop this nonsense right now and you're going to tell me what's going on", Phoebe ordered. "nothing's going on mommy", Heavenly said, trying to make eye contact. "Mommy", Sophia whined. "one second baby.. Heavenly look me in the eye and tell me why you've been avoiding your father", Phoebe ordered. Heavenly couldn't look her mother in the eye she just started to cry. "Heavenly what's the matter?", Phoebe asked, as she immediately went to her side. "I don't want to talk about it", Heavenly sobbed. "Heavenly you can always talk to me about anything you know... I know you've been lying and I can see how it's hurting you but it will get better when you talk about it", Phoebe assured. Seeing how upset her big sister was, Sophia shimmered on her lap and gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek. "thanks Sophia", Phoebe said. Sophia smiled. "here baby", Phoebe said, as she handed Sophia her baby snack. "thank you", Sophia said, as she shimmered herself to her play carpet as she ate her snack. Phoebe smiled in response. "Heavenly you can talk to me you don't have to go through this alone", Phoebe said, wiping some tears from Heavenly's face. "OK... so the other day when I went to ride my bike... and I saw dad kissing another woman", Heavenly said, as the mother and daughter connected eyes. Phoebe was puzzled and didn't know what to say. "Are you sure it was him?", Phoebe asked, not knowing what to believe. "Yes it was... I didn't know what to say I thought loved you why did he do this", Heavenly sobbed. "It's alright baby... did he see you?", Phoebe asked. "I don't think so I ran into the house as they were still kissing... I love daddy but I'm hurt that he did that", Heavenly cried. Even though she was just 10 years old she knew her daddy shouldn't be kissing other people. "It's ok baby... now I know there must be a perfectly good explanation behind this and I don't want you to ignore your daddy he loves you so much", Phoebe reasoned. "why can't I ignore him he did something bad or don't you believe me", Heavenly said. "I believe you but I know that daddy will never cheat on me or try to hurt me", Phoebe stated. "and how are you sure?", Heavenly asked. "I know the love I feel from him and it's real and I believe that there is an explanation". Heavenly nodded, as she felt relieved. "I'm sorry for lying to you I just didn't know how to say it", Heavenly said. "It's alright baby just know that you don't ever have to keep your pain to yourself you can always talk to someone me daddy or your aunts and uncles we are all here for you", Phoebe assured. "I love you mommy", Heavenly said, as she gave Phoebe a big hug. "I love you soo much baby", Phoebe said, allowing tears to fall down.

Tori made her way to Yara's chambers, she was still trying to find the picture of her grandmother, she needed to be with her. 'You could use a spell', Tori thought, as an idea came to mind. "Tori", Roman suddenly called. "oh you surprised me", Tori said, startled at his sudden presence. "what are you doing here Roman?". "I just wished you would stop this I am your father you know", Roman said, with a smiled. "whatever I have to go", Tori said. "Not until you tell me what you are doing in your mother's chambers you know she forbade you coming in here without her supervision", Roman reminded. "I don't have to answer to you", Tori stated, as she pushed passed him and left before more questions could be asked. " She's just like her mother", Roman chuckled.

After dinner Phoebe still couldn't contact Cole, and was getting annoyed. She felt that Cole loved her, and didn't understand why he would cheat on her. 'maybe he doesn't find me attractive anymore I'm so fat now', Phoebe thought, as her insecurities crippled her thoughts. "Paige can you please watch the kids I have to go somewhere", Phoebe asked. "you know you shouldn't be driving now", Paige advised. "I have to see Cole he isn't picking my calls", Phoebe said. "Let me take you", Paige suggested, she didn't feel comfortable with Phoebe driving as she was now six months pregnant. "But who will watch the kids Piper is too pregnant to look after everyone", Phoebe reasoned. "All the babies are sleeping is just Heavenly she has to worry about... and plus Prue is on her way home", Paige explained. "Alright let me tell her", Phoebe said. "no it's alright I got it", Paige said, as she orbed upstairs to inform Piper, and Piper agreed. Paige and Piper orbed to Cole's work and it was now 7pm and Cole still hadn't contacted Phoebe or anyone. Phoebe and Paige made it up the elevator to Cole's office. Phoebe observed that his assistant wasn't around normally the assistant would be the one to inform Cole that he had visitors. The duo made their way into Cole's office. They could see a woman sitting on Cole's lap and they were making out. "what the hell", Paige hollered, immediately breaking the kiss. "so it's true", Phoebe said, as tears fell down. "How could you do this", Paige scolded. "don't you know anything about privacy", The woman stated. There was something familiar about this woman but Phoebe couldn't put her finger on it. "I thought you loved me", Phoebe sobbed. Cole and the woman stood up. "Phoebe I can explain", Cole said. "save it", Phoebe snapped. Cole then walked towards Phoebe. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER STAY AWAY FROM ME", Phoebe screamed. Cole didn't listen as he kept going closer. All her hormones were going crazy as she was crying. Before Cole could step any closer Phoebe then threw an energy ball as he screamed and blew up. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE", The woman screamed. "No no no". Phoebe cried. Paige was trying to console Phoebe but couldn't help to notice how the woman reacted to Cole being vanquished. "I didn't mean it I swear", Phoebe was now hysterical. "Phoebe we have to go", Paige stated, as she held Phoebe and orbed out. "STUPID WITCH I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY", The woman screamed.

Phoebe was still crying hysterically as they arrived at the manor. Prue, Piper and Heavenly ran to the living room where Paige was holding Phoebe. "mommy what's wrong?", Heavenly asked. "Paige what happened?", Prue asked. "Heavenly can you please go upstairs honey", Paige said, not wanting Heavenly to know what had just happened. "NO I want to stay with mommy", Heavenly stated, as she continued to hold Phoebe who was still crying out with her body trembling. "Phoebe try to calm down honey", Prue soothed. "Please I want to know what happened to my mommy", Heavenly said, she started to cry. "Well I think she may-", Paige was cut off with the front door opening, and a familiar voice filled the silence. "Cole", Phoebe called out. Cole ran into the living room as he could hear the fear in Phoebe's voice. "what's going on here?", Cole asked. "you survived", Phoebe said as she ran into his arms. "take it easy baby", Cole stated sweetly. "Cole how could you?", Paige asked. "Yeah I'm sorry I didn't call but my phone died and I was in an emergency meeting", Cole explained. "No you know what she's asking", Phoebe said angrily. "we saw you with someone else.. and Phoebe was so angry that she vanquished you", Paige explained, feeling confused. Cole chuckled in confusion. "That's not possible because I just finished the meeting and came straight home". "But we saw you die... I threw an energy ball at you", Phoebe said, even more confused that everyone else. "Phoebe an energy ball wouldn't even kill me and plus you don't form energy balls", Cole stated. "It was the baby... it's like the baby was protecting me from you... the energy ball appeared in my hands and I threw it I'm so sorry baby", Phoebe said, as she started crying again. "No it wasn't Cole it looks like someone took Cole's form to mess with us", Prue reasoned. "So daddy you weren't kissing that woman?", Heavenly asked. "I would never do that.. I love your mommy with my life", Cole confessed, as Heavenly went into his arms. "I'm sorry for not talking you about it". "It's alright baby I love you so much", Cole said, as tears of joy fell, Heavenly was finally talking to him "Wait so Heavenly you saw your daddy kissing another woman?", Piper asked. "Yes it was when I went to ride my bike". "Oh that day...that's so sick", Paige stated. "I am going to find that sick demon and vanquish it", Prue stated. "yeah but Phoebe you need to rest you have been crying a lot... I'll take her to bed", Cole said. Phoebe nodded, as she let Cole hold her, and shimmer her to their bedroom.

"ELIZABETH", Yara called. "you called", Elizabeth stated, as she shimmered next to Yara. "That witch killed him you have to bring him back", Yara ordered. "Well why should I the plan is fine without him", Elizabeth said. "If you don't bring him back I am done working with you", Yara threatened. "Oh no need to get your panties in a bunch", Elizabeth said, as she waved her hands and Cole came back still screaming from the vanquish before realizing where he was. "Oh that was painful", he said. Elizabeth waved her hand again as he became himself again. "Roman are you alright?", Yara asked. "well I am not dead so I guess I'm good", Roman stated. "well what do you we do now she obviously knows that this was a set up", Yara said. "This is when you come in and then when the child realizes who you are she'll want nothing to do with your daughter", Elizabeth stated. "I like this plan but how do you know it would work?", Yara asked. "Oh ye with little faith", Elizabeth commented with smile.

"Tori where have you been?", Heavenly asked, as Tori shimmered in her room. "Around so where you able to talk to your mom?", Tori asked. "Yes and we found out that someone was pretending to be my dad... my dad didn't do it", Heavenly explained smiling. "Wow did you find out who?", Tori asked. "we don't know my mom vanquished the person with an energy ball", Heavenly said. "What how does she have demonic powers?". "It's the baby's powers", Heavenly revealed. "what baby?", Tori asked, still confused. "The baby inside my mom". "Ohh but how can she use its powers though?', Tori asked, as she was catching on. "I don't know and I don't care as long as my mommy and daddy are happy again", Heavenly stated happily. "You are right". "So were you able to find anything of your grandmother?", Heavenly asked. "No I can't find anything... and whenever I want to find it someone will always interrupt me it's so annoying", Tori complained. "I can help you look", Heavenly offered. "no it's too dangerous if my mom finds you she won't hesitate to kill you", Tori warned. "maybe I can ask my Aunt Paige to help us and she can orb us out when there's trouble". "No Roman is a Dark lighter and he won't hesitate to shoot her with his arrow", Tori added. "Well you can be on the look out and distract them while we look", Heavenly suggested. "Maybe but right now can we play I miss playing with you", Tori said. "OK I can ask my mom if we could go out and ride my bike", Heavenly said, as Tori nodded in approval.

"This just doesn't make sense since when do demons try to break marriages", Prue stated. The four sisters were in the attic discussing about the Cole situation. "Maybe they know they can't defeat us physically so they have to get us emotionally", Piper stated. "I don't think they have that much patience though", Phoebe said. "you'd be surprised... some demons are actually busy trying destroy us so it hurts maybe killing is too easy", Paige said. "But this is personal since when do demons ever go for our personal lives?", Phoebe asked rhetorically. "you got a point this attack seems too personal", Paige said. "but what about when Cole was sent to kill us by being with you?", Piper asked. "No that wasn't personal though the Triad just wanted us dead because we are the charmed ones... but with this one they wanted Phoebe to be hurt thinking Cole was cheating that's personal", Prue reasoned, everyone nodded in agreement. "but why who would want to hurt me this bad?", Phoebe asked. "well I have two names that come in my mind Delante and Elizabeth Cole's mother", Paige stated. "I am going to kill that bastard", Prue stated. "who?", Phoebe asked. "Delante of course",Prue accused. "well we don't know if he is truly behind this", Piper reasoned. "True but he is the number suspect", Prue said. "I am not Delante's big fan especially after what he did but I don't think he is behind this", Phoebe reasoned. "then who do you think is behind this?", Paige asked. "I don't know yet", Phoebe said.

"Yes", Heavenly squealed as she was winning the game. "Heavenly are you done with your homework?", Phoebe asked by Heavenly's doorway. "yes mommy", Heavenly replied her eyes glued to her game boy. "alright dinner will be ready soon", Phoebe announced, before making her way downstairs. "Ok mommy", Heavenly called. "no no no", Heavenly squealed. Suddenly Heavenly could hear her room door being closed. "Mommy?", Heavenly called as she continued to play her game. "No guess again", An unfamiliar voice said. "who are you?", Heavenly asked dropping her game. "Calm down I mean no harm I am basically family", Yara stated. "what do you want?", Heavenly asked, ignoring her question. "If I were you I'd keep my voice down", Yara advised, as she sat on Heavenly's bed. "and why should I listen to you?". "Well what does the name Tori mean to you?", Yara said, with a taunting smile. "Tori? why does it matter?", Heavenly said, as she was slowly backing towards the door. "well I am her mother", Yara stated, stopping Heavenly in her tracks. "We've actually met briefly before but the second time you ran away crying like a baby". "second encounter? I don't know if I have-", Heavenly said, as she was hit with a thought. "Wait Tori's mom". "and you are smarter than I thought", Yara taunted. "what do you want from me?", Heavenly asked. "well I need you to stay away from my daughter", Yara stated. "Or what? you aren't my mother", Heavenly talked back. "I know but I can make yours go away and I can break your family if I wanted to", Yara threatened. "You can't kill my mom she is a charmed", Heavenly said as tears glazed her eyes. "I wouldn't hold my breath ...remember when me and your daddy kissed oh that's right you saw it and you ran away crying". "STOP IT THAT WASN'T MY DAD", Heavenly screamed, as the tears fell down freely. Yara laughed in response. "well little witch you know what to do if my daughter comes around tell her that you hate her and don't want to see her again or I'll make your family pay Ta ta", Yara stated, as she shimmered out. By this time Cole, Prue and Phoebe came into Heavenly's room in response to her screams. "Heavenly who are you talking to what's going on?", Cole asked, as he took Heavenly in his arms. "No no I can't do it I cant do it please make it stop", Heavenly sobbed. "Heavenly baby please breathe", Phoebe soothed. Heavenly just continued to repeat how she couldn't do it as she sobbed. This went on for about 5 to 10 minutes straight, before Heavenly was able to calm down. "Heavenly what's going on?", Prue asked. Heavenly just buried her face in her dad's arms as she was still crying softly. "Did a demon try to hurt you?", Cole asked. Heavenly shook her head no. "I don't want to talk about it", Heavenly mumbled. "alright you don't have to talk about it right now but always remember that you can always tell us anything", Phoebe stated. Heavenly nodded. "Maybe after dinner she'll be able to talk to us", Prue said. "yeah hopefully... come on honey let's go have dinner", Cole said. Heavenly nodded, as they all left the room.

**Chapter 4 - Old friends and new regrets  
**

"Hello Miss Halliwell", Tori greeted. "hey sweetie how are you?", Paige asked. "I'm good and you". "I am doing well thank you... is there anything I can help you with?", Paige asked. "Yes... is Heavenly alright?", Tori asked. "what do you mean? yes she's alright", Paige said. "well she's been avoiding me whenever I would come to play her she always blows me off", Tori said. "That's weird did you two argue or something?". "No we didn't and that's what's confusing me". "Well she went out with her mom and sister she'll be back soon you can wait here if you like", Paige informed. "Thank you", Tori said. As if on command, Heavenly, Phoebe and Sophia entered the manor. Phoebe had Sophia in her arms. "Hello Miss Halliwell hi Heavenly", Tori greeted, as they walked into the living room. "Hello Tori", Phoebe replied. "what are you doing here?", Heavenly asked, immediately regretting it when she saw Tori's reaction. "Heavenly", Phoebe called. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that", Heavenly said. "Nice seeing you Mr.s Halliwell I have to go", Tori said, as she held back tears. "Tori wait I'm so-". Before Heavenly could finish her sentence Tori shimmered out. "Heavenly what's going on with you?", Phoebe asked. "Nothing I didn't mean it that way", Heavenly said. "Why don't you want to hang out with Tori?", Paige asked. "I don't know", Heavenly said. "Heavenly remember no more secrets", Phoebe reminded. "yeah and Tori said that the both of you weren't fighting so what's going on?", Paige asked. Suddenly Piper, Leo and Wyatt orbed into the living room, unknowing interrupting the moment. "Hello family", Piper greeted. Heavenly went to give Piper and Leo a hug. "hey guys", Phoebe replied. "how's the baby doing?", Paige asked. "He's really doing well", Leo replied. "He?", Paige asked. "yes we couldn't wait anymore", Piper said. Heavenly then quietly tried to leave the scene. Phoebe gave Heavenly a we will continue this conversation later look.

"Tori ohh Tori", Yara called, as she knocked on Tori's door. No answer. Yara then opened the door. Tori could be seen hugging crying and hugging her knees. "Tori what's the matter?", Yara asked. "Leave me alone", Tori stated. "why is that Tori please talk to me", Yara pleaded. "why do you care?", Tori asked. "Because Tori I am your mother believe it or not I care about you", Yara said, as Tori allowed her mother to hold her. "mommy Heavenly was so mean to me for no reason", Tori sobbed. "It's alright baby I am here baby", Yara soothed. For the first time in a very long time Tori was being held by her mother and she was allowed to cry freely in her mother's arms. "I thought she was my friend", Tori said. "It's alright baby you can always make more friends",Yara soothed as she tried to hide her smile. "NO", Tori cried, and buried her face in her mother's neck. "There there", Yara comforted, as she smiled.

"Hey babies what are you doing?", Prue asked. "I am helping Sophia and Wyatt to build their puzzle", Heavenly replied. "that's fun", Prue said. "can I hold her?", Heavenly asked. "sure", Prue said, as she handed Aria over to Heavenly. "she's so getting so big", Heavenly commented. "yes she is and I'm glad she has a big cousin to help look after her", Prue said, as Heavenly smiled. "baby", Sophia said. "yes this is baby Aria", Heavenly said, kissing her sisters head. Prue loved watching Heavenly interact with the babies she was so sweet with them. "so are you excited to be a big sister again?", Prue asked. "Yes really excited", Heavenly replied. "that's good... I wanted to ask you about Tori", Prue started. "oh... what about Tori?", Heavenly asked. "why have you been pushing her away?", Prue asked. "I haven't... we are still friends", Heavenly stated defensively. "Heavenly you know you can always talk to us", Prue reminded. "I know but". "But what... remember secrets only cause more pain trust me", Prue stated. Heavenly's eyes glazed with tears. "I'll be right back", Heavenly stated, as she handed Aria to Prue before running out, but not before Prue could see the tears falling. Heavenly ran to her room. She didn't know what to do she felt trapped. All she could do was scream in frustration as she tried to keep it together. Upon hearing her screams Prue came into the room. "It's alright baby.. shhh", Prue soothed as she took Heavenly in her arms. After crying Heavenly was able to calm down, the duo made their way back to the sun room where the babies were. "I am sorry for keeping this secret but I couldn't tell.. I'm sorry", Heavenly said. "it's alright baby we can still fix this... but we have to inform your parents", Prue said. "But they'll be disappointed that I lied to them and I was keeping secrets", Heavenly shared. "don't worry baby they will understand right now we need to make sure Tori is alright", Prue stated, as Heavenly nodded in approval. "thanks Aunt Prue I love you", Heavenly said. "I love you too baby", Prue said, as they shared a warm hug.

"I have to say thank you... I've got my child back", Yara stated. "Just like I told you", Elizabeth said. "but what about your child?", Yara asked. "Oh don't you worry he is my child and I'll get him to do what I want", Elizabeth stated. "well I'll be on my way I think it's time to go innocent hunting with my daughter", Yara said, as she shimmered away. "So where were we?", Elizabeth said, as she opened a door to a closet where Cole sat tied up. "my sweet boy", Elizabeth said. "whatever you are up to I don't care and I won't help you", Cole stated. Elizabeth laughed. "Oh yes you will you see... I need you to be free from that witch's spell", Elizabeth said. "You know nothing about my wife so stay out of my business", Cole said, angrily. "Cole I understand that you're angry but you have to listen to me". Cole rolled his eyes angrily. "OK since you won't listen then I'll try another way... you are going to leave that family and come home or when you least expect it I'll rip that baby out of her belly", Elizabeth threatened. "DON'T THREATEN HER", Cole hollered. "I am not your enemy Cole listen to me", Elizabeth manipulated. "SHUT UP", Cole growled. "Alright but don't say I didn't warn you", Elizabeth stated, as she magically released Cole then shimmered out. Cole then stood up and then shimmered home.

"And the princess and prince were happy", Heavenly played with her dolls, when she could then hear Phoebe's cries from the living room. "Mommy", Heavenly called as she ran to her mom's side. "Mommy what's wrong?". "I feel pains... something is happening to my baby", Phoebe cried. Heavenly rubbed Phoebe's belly as she tried to sooth the pain. Phoebe just screamed in more pain. "AHH... Heavenly call your daddy", Phoebe cried. At that moment Cole shimmered to her side. "what's going on?", Cole asked, as worry almost paralyzed him. "she has been feeling a lot pain", Heavenly said with tears in her eyes. "when did this start?", Cole asked. "A few minutes ago", Heavenly replied. "Cole I think there's something wrong", Phoebe sobbed. "Heavenly go call aunt Paige", Cole said. "I have been but she isn't answering... Aunt Paige and Aunt Prue went after a demon I think they're in the underworld", Heavenly revealed. "how long have they been gone?", Cole asked. "For about an hour or so", Heavenly replied. "It's going to be alright OK where's Aunt Piper?". "She's at the hospital with Uncle Leo". "OK it's going to alright... Phoebe breathe", Cole soothed. "I can't loose another baby", Phoebe cried. Cole then lifted her shirt as he caressed her belly. "I have to take you to the hospital", Cole said. "no... no Wyatt.. Sophia and Aria are sleeping we can't leave them", Phoebe said. "LEO", Cole called desperately. "Heavenly I want you to go to the babies room and stay close to them Wyatt's shield will protect you all if any danger is to arise", Cole said, kissing Heavenly's forehead. "Is mommy and the baby going to OK?", Heavenly asked. "yes they are daddy isn't going to let anything happen to them so go I love you", Cole assured. "I love you too and I love you mommy", Heavenly said, kissing her mom's cheek before she leaving. "I love you too baby", Phoebe whispered, tears falling down. Cole then carried Phoebe bridal style and then shimmered out.

"Tori Tori", Heavenly called, she had used a potion to get to the underworld to meet Tori. "what are you doing here witch and how did you get here?", Tori replied. "witch?... Tori I'm still your friend and I'm sorry for how I have been treating you I can explain"Heavenly said. "I don't care for what you have to say just leave", Tori stated. "Tori I'm sorry it was your mother-". "STOP just go away I don't want to see you GET OUT", Tori hollered. "Please I'm sorry remember we are like sisters", Heavenly sobbed, as knelt down to beg Tori. "YOU ARE NOT MY SISTER YOU STUPID WITCH", Tori Roared. "What's going on here?", Yara asked, as she walked into Tori's room. "Please tell Tori that it was all your fault", Heavenly said. "SHUT UP how dare you blame me for your stupidity", Yara snapped. "I am not lying". "Tori you see what I was talking about this stupid doesn't care about you and she isn't your friend", Yara manipulated. "That's not true I care about you Tori", Heavenly sobbed. "I said shut up". "You shut up", Heavenly stated, as Yara slapped her on the face, throwing her to the ground. "HOW DARE YOU", Yara roared, as a fireball appeared in her hand. "MOMMY STOP", Tori hollered. "why she's our enemy". "No just let me handle it please", Tori said, as Yara hesitantly agreed and blowing out her fireball. "Now Heavenly get up and leave and I do not ever want to see you again understand and if you come back I'll kill you", Tori stated, breaking Heavenly's heart. "I said I was sorry", Heavenly said. "GO now", Tori commanded, as Heavenly ran out of the room before using the potion to go back to the manor.

Heavenly appeared in the attic at the manor where Paige was looking through the book of shadows. "Heavenly what happened where did you go?", Paige asked, immediately going to Heavenly. "I went to see Tori", Heavenly sobbed. "who did this to you?", Paige asked, as she could see Heavenly's cheek was swollen and red. "Tori's mom slapped me", Heavenly cried,as Paige held Heavenly in her arms. "Cole.. Prue", Paige called. After a brief wait the two came into the attic. "what's happened?", Cole asked, as he carried Heavenly in his arms, as she continued to cry. "what's going on in here?", Piper suddenly asked, as waddled in, followed by Phoebe. "you two are supposed to be resting", Paige reminded. "what happened to Heavenly?", Phoebe asked. "Phoebe she's fine you two need to go back to bed and rest", Cole said. "just tell us what happened to Heavenly and what happened to her face?", Piper asked, as she noticed the swollen red cheek. "It was Tori's mom she slapped Heavenly", Paige said. "What?", everyone exclaimed. "I'm going to teach that bitch a lesson", Phoebe threatened. "Language Phoebe", Paige scolded. "And you aren't going to in your condition", Prue reasoned. "She's the only one that's going to get hurt not me", Phoebe stated. "we'll handle it", Paige said. "Heavenly why did you go without telling anyone she could have killed you", Cole said. "I'm sorry I just needed... .to see Tori", Heavenly sobbed. "It's alright baby just take it easy", Phoebe comforted, rubbing her back.

"I have to say this plan worked and I have you to thank", Yara stated. "Well two is always better than one... and I guess we make a fabulous team", Elizabeth said. "Indeed.. now what next shall we engage in?", Yara asked. "well we have to continue pushing through and continue what we've been doing so our children will permanently be ours.. though my son is proven to be stubborn but I'll show him that I am his mother", Elizabeth declared. "well I don't have a problem anymore my daughter has already ended the friendship with that little witch", Yara stated proudly. "Yes but she may have but it hasn't been that long she could back slide you know", Elizabeth reasoned. "she wouldn't dare she knows I'll squeeze that little witch to death if I ever see her near my daughter", Yara threatened. "you wouldn't be able to.. that child is very powerful plus she is under the protection of her charmed family you will die before you could hurt her", Elizabeth reasoned. "That may be true but I can over power her she's just a little girl". "Well go at your own risk", Elizabeth laughed. "well risks is what makes life interesting", Yara stated, as they both laughed as they drank their wine.


End file.
